It all Started with a Coffee Shop
by Kisstheflame1
Summary: Who knew that one day you'd go to work and your entire world would be turned upside down? Who knew that you would begin by hating the one you'd eventually love? In this world all we have are the choices we make, it's time to see where they can take us.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ugh...Hello?"

"You're three fucking hours late and I need you here!"

"Stop yelling damn it! I have a fucking headache!" It was true my head was pounding and to make matters worse I had no idea how I got home last night or why I woke up on the floor in our kitchen. I held the phone away from my ear as more cursing ensued along with threats that promised my immediate unemployment.

"Sango will you zip it for one second!? Jesus you know I'm two seconds away from burning your damn coffee shop to the ground right? Now stop fucking yelling at me and let me go pop some motrin and shower, I'll be there when I get there, which I'll have you know will take longer the more you bitch." 1...2...3... More yelling, and then I shut the phone, I really just was not in the mood. Peeling myself off the floor I walked slowly into the bathroom where I started my morning ritual, about an half an hour later I was finished and standing completely nude in front of my dresser trying to figure out what to wear. I ended up settling for my favorite dark denim jeans, black flats, and a black tank top, simple, and perfect for the heat that was Sango's coffee shop.

Locking the door I pulled on my sunglasses and coat and made sure the bottle of Motrin was still in the pocket. I had a feeling Sango was in a hell of a mood and that I would need all the help I could get. Especially when she finds out where I parked her car, it may or may not have been illegal and she may or may not have a ticket by now.

I got there quickly enough, and I didn't even manage to get in the door before I heard a shrill yell.

"Hey asshole! Turn your shit music down or I'm fucking calling the cops!" Oh good, she hasn't seen me yet. I smirked as I watched the scene start to play out before me.

In front of the front door stood a very angry Sango, shouting threats at the owner of a black Volvo, a very sexy black Volvo owner.

"Miss, if you really want to get the authorities involved by all means please do, but if you can't seem to control your vocabulary in public than they might not wish to help you, you are close to a school ground you know." His voice was like silk and his dark brown eyes twinkled mischievously. "Although if you wish to make your voice go horse, I'm sure I could be of some assistance."

There was silence after this and my mouth nearly hit the floor as I watched my best friend turn ten shades of strawberry, although from embarrassment or rage I wasn't quite sure, because she didn't stand there long, no, that' s not Sango's style. She called the cops to have them deal with a sexual predator. Needless to say the sexy Volvo owner was asked to leave the premises.

"Sango what the hell did you do that for!?" I demanded bursting into the back room after my fuming mad best friend. "He was sex appeal with a capital sex!"

She turned on me anger flashing dangerously in her eyes,

"You don't get to ask me questions! You get to explain to me why my fucking car is now in a fucking impound lot!"

"Parking was scarce?"

"You're an idiot! I can't fucking believe you! I am never letting you drive my car ever again! Do you understand me!?" She glared at me and If looks could kill well, let's just say I'd be so torn apart that the cops wouldn't be able to locate all the pieces.

"Um... I love you?"

"That's it! Go clean tables, you're closing tonight and I'm going home to drink your vodka!"

"...Bye!" I yelled after her before pulling on an apron and removing my shades... It was going to be a long night. Working in a coffee shop has it's perks though, you have your busy rushes until about 6:30 and then afterwards your pretty much dead save for the occasionally customer now and again. Which is why I currently stood behind the counter reading the latest vamp romance sipping on a latte. I was getting to a really steamy part in the book when I was snapped out of it by the sound of the bell above the door. I looked up and into the most beautiful set of amber eyes I'd ever seen in my life and gulped. "Hi, what can I get you?"

That's when he pulled out a gun,

"How bout the contents of your till bitch."

Oh...shit...where's the alarm, ah there, I quickly hit the button under the counter and moved to empty my till into his bag. "Anything else you asshole? Not that you'll make it out of here by the time the cops get here."

I watched as he slowly placed the bag under one of the booths and walked towards me gun still in place.

"Get on the counter."

"Excuse me!?" I bit my lip at the feeling of the gun against the side of my head.

"Just do it you idiot." His gaze turned mocking and once he felt that I was going to comply he stuffed the gun back into his pants. Trembling I made my way to the counter and pulled myself up to sit on it and looked at him, waiting for his next move.

He came to stand between my legs and reached behind me to grab my book,

"Avid reader? You must have a big imagination. Tell me book worm, what happens next?" He grinned up at me and tossed the book unceremoniously onto the floor before moving his hands to my hips.

"The cops throw you in jail for...for...for" I couldn't finish my sentence, let alone think, I could feel his tongue trace up the side of my neck and as bad as it is, I could feel myself growing slightly turned on from this. I felt a sharp nip on my throat.

"No, bitch I don't think that's how this is going to turn out. Now, when the cops burst in here you're going to tell them that the robber got away. Understand?"

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to tell them that?" I tried to shove him back, my annoyance at him causing me to forget that he was obviously not human and he obviously had a gun in his pants. He growled and picked me off the counter and threw me onto the floor before pinning me there with one of his hands.

"Fine, if you want the coppers to know what kind of slut you really are. Here you are, under me, not in tears, looking expectant and..aroused.Sure why not tell them I'm robbing you... but they might ask you of what, your cash or your virtue."

"You fucking sick minded son of a motherfucking bastard! Get the fuck of me!" I squirmed in a vain attempt at freedom and whimpered when I felt his hand slide up under my shirt and over my stomach.

"You gotta pick babe, and let me tell you, if you make the wrong choice, I will kill every cop that bursts in here and I will fuck you amongst the bloodshed, understand?" I felt his claws move under my bra and knew in my heart he'd keep his word.

"FREEZE! POLICE!" Suddenly a swarm of police burst through the door, all holding guns and all looking very surprised at the scene in front of them.

"Officers." I started, "Oh my god this is embarrassing." I motioned for my attacker to let me up and I adjusted my shirt looking sheepishly at the 4 cops in front of me. "Sorry you had to see that, it's just my boyfriend was trying to help me forget the robbery, I was a mess, terrified and he couldn't stand to see me like that so... Anyway you just missed the robber by 15 minutes, he's about 5'7, dark blue eyes, kind of bulky, other than that I have no information, his face was covered, but he made it out with everything from my till..."

It took two hours of questioning before they would leave, two hours of his arms around me, his lips on my neck,forehead and lips, and it was two hours extra I was at work. Two hours that allowed me to conduct a plan of action.

"You know that if I wouldn't have lied you'd be in jail right?"

He grinned and sat in one of the empty chairs.

"So?"

"So you owe me."

"And what does the little girl want?" He motioned for me to sit on his lap and I had to contain myself from throwing something at him.

"I'm just thinking that we should make some kind of deal. I mean, there has to be something you want more than the money paying for my apartment and survival."

I watched as he slowly stood before making his way towards me, every step he took, I took one back, until I landed into a booth with his person successfully crawling over top of me.

"Well I can think of something... Baby you're making a deal with the devil."

"I-I don't doubt that. Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes traveled to my lips before he leant down to whisper in my face.

"Beacuse Baby you've just traded yourself for a couple hundred tops." and with that I was shoved down onto my back with a very skilled tongue pushing its way into my mouth while over eager hands attempted to rid me of my shirt.

My eyes went wide and I turned my face to the side to escape his lips, they were two distracting, two delicious, and this, this was wrong.

"Stop! I-I don't even know your name! We just met!" I heard a chuckle and felt his breath against my neck.

"InuYasha, it's nice to meet you... Now...Where were we?" my breath hitched and I realized that there was no way I could stop him from doing whatever he wanted to me, he was too strong, to in control.

"Please.. C-can't we wait? W-Why take me now? Don't you want to prolong this and see how it turns out? Why take me screaming when you could just make me beg for it!?"

"Little girl." He said lifting his head and looking down into my eyes. "You read too many books."

I sighed and glared up at him.

"Look, can we please just wait at least a little while. Can you blame me for wanting something a little more special than in the booth of my workplace? Besides do you want me for tonight or do you want me longer. Beacuse lets face it buddy, if you have to sexually harass coffee shop cashiers your sex life is lacking and you might want to try a little harder than rape."

I watched as he thought over what I said and grinned.

"First off I want you tonight. Second off bitch until I say so you're mine. You and your little friend don't suffer financially because I don't take your money and in return you have to give yourself to me for as long as I'd like to keep you around." Removing himself from me he stood and gripped my hand so I'd stand with him. I stood there speechless glowering at him unsure of what to say.

"Or I kill all your loved ones and leave you alone and in fear every day of your fucking life. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now hurry up and close this shit hole. I want to walk you home." I stared at him in disbelief, after the last few hours that comment sounded so normal. Nodding my head dumbly I turned my back to him and grabbed my purse before straightening up a little. I grabbed my key and punched in the alarm before walking out and locking the door behind us. Then, against my better judgment I started leading him to my apartment. Once to the door I turned and looked at him before sighing. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he grabbed my keys from my hands and inserted them into the keyhole before pushing my door open and making his way inside.

"Which ones your room wench?"

"It's just down the hall to your right." I watched as he made his way to my room and I turned to lock the door behind me. I slipped off my shoes and coat and let them fall to the floor uncaring. I made my way into the kitchen and went to grab a coke when I heard his booming voice yell out to me.

"Girl get your ass in here!" That's when something inside me snapped and I slid to the floor as uncontrollable sobs overcame me. It wasn't long till I felt his presence in the doorway, I heard him sigh before he knelt down to pick me up bridal style. Walking towards my bedroom he stopped once he got to the bed and placed me almost gently down on it. He pushed me onto my back and unbuttoned my jeans before ripping them off, I shrieked in protest and attempted at escaping the room only to be thrown back on the bed, to watch wide eyed as he removed both shirt and jeans and stood looking like he belonged in an underwear ad. Making his way into my bed he pulled me next to him before turning off the small lamp I had on my nightstand. "Stupid girl, your obviously too tired to last very long tonight anyway, look at you all tears and madness. Just go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

I woke the next morning covered in InuYasha. Carefully peeling him off me I stood and pulled some pants on before making my way into the kitchen where a very amused Sango sat.

"What?" I asked when she looked up from nursing her coffee and grinned at me.

"Before I get into asking about the robbery whose the man sleeping in your bed?"

"He's...complicated. But the robbery was... Well, they didn't get away with the money, that's the main thing."

"I suppose...why's he complicated?"

"He's sexy as hell but he's mean and he scares me therefore I don't know what to do about him."

"How bout fuck him and dump him? From what I saw he's a nice piece of ass."

"Why thank you." Said the subject of our conversation from the kitchen doorway.

"Go back to Kagome's room we're not done talking about you yet! We need the girl talk! Go!" She responded grinning wider now.

I held my breath waiting for him to explode and kill us both, and nearly died when I heard him laugh and with a brisk 'have fun ladies' watched him depart back to my bedroom.

Just exactly what kind of mess have I gotten myself into?

Author's Note: Okay so this is my latest fanfiction, completely different than anything I've ever worked with before and I have extremely high hopes for this one! Extremely high! Actually this story has two separate versions since both my best friend and I came up with the plot and have taken it into our own hands. Let's see what happens when we have different takes on the same story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters. Obviously.  
Author Warning: This chapter contains citrus. Read at caution.

I knew that by mid afternoon that I'd gotten myself into trouble. Sighing I turned on my I-pod docking station and let Daughtry drown out the sounds of the running water coming from the bathroom.

**_I was blown away, what could I say  
it all seemed to make sense  
You're taking away everything thing  
and I can't do without._**

Sighing I started to tap my foot along to the sound of the music, trying to get my mind of the man just across the hall. How stupid am I anyway? I should have just let him get away with the money, so Sango would shit and we'd have to work a little harder to get the money for rent and...food. Truth be told I'm terrified, and as sick as this is, I'm excited. Maybe it's because life has been so standard lately and I've been dying for a little excitement, a little danger. I started to find myself singing along to the words and it was while I was lost in musical bliss that I felt the bed shift beside me, finding myself next to a very amused hanyou.

"You still here?" I asked, knowing that it was a stupid question since he was the one making the noise that I had been trying to ignore. He didn't answer, just smirked. "What you suddenly don't talk?" I watched as two things happened. One, his eyes turned from what appeared to mirthfulness to stone, and two he covered my body with his own, leaving me powerless to escape him. Staring up at him I felt a shiver run its way along my spine.  
"Little girl... What's your name?" Taken back by the question I blushed.  
"What does it matter? You're not here for my name, your here for something else." I felt his growl rumble against my belly and bit my lip to stop the surge of heat that was pooling between my legs.  
"Your name little girl!" His voice hurt my ears and I winced at his tone.  
"Why does-" He cut me off when he snarled in my face.  
"Woman I don't like to repeat my self so what's your fucking name!?" Tracing his claws slowly across my jugular I felt my voice go dry. "Don't test me girly."  
"Ka-Kagome.I-I-I have to go to work now...Ca-can I go?"  
Nodding he removed himself and watched mutely as I walked into the bathroom only to reemerge 20 minutes later to grab clothes. Pulling them on I turned to him. " I want you out by the time I get back." With that I was on my way to work, out of the apartment and down the street. At least this time when I got there, there wasn't anyone standing in the door screaming. No, instead she was behind the counter screaming at the same Volvo owner from before. Hey, at least things never got boring here.  
"All I'm saying miss..." he stopped to quickly scan her name tag "Sango.. is that you should tone down your temper, after all it can't be good for business."  
"Business is fine! As for my temper, if you don't want to feel what my temper can do I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I ban your ass! Can you deal without coffee Java boy!?"  
"Yes actually... I'm more of a tea man."  
"Get out!"  
"Actually I think I'm going to enjoy my drink here." He sat down before taking a sip from his beverage. "Now if you don't mind dear Sango, your disturbing your clientele." I watched as Sango slammed her fist down on the table making at least three customers shoot up out of their seats and out the door. That's when I came in.  
"Sango! I was just going to tell you that I have a present for you!" She looked at me and sighed,  
"My car?" She asked, clearly not in the mood for games yet not in the mood to kill her best friend either.  
"More like my love."

She laughed and I took it as an opportunity to sneak a peek at the Volvo owner. He was watching us out of the corner of his eye and I suddenly found myself wondering why he even bothered to come back to bother my friend at all. Was it solely revenge, or did he take interest in Sango's eccentric behaviour? Hopefully it was the later, I kept telling her that she needed to get laid, and I wasn't joking. Smiling smugly to myself I turned to clean a few tables before walking towards the stage and grabbing my guitar, before i successfully plopped down on the stool. "Alright coffee drinkers, prepare to have the mood set. Tonight we're going to kick things off with Let there be love, a wonderful little song by Oasis." I almost died at the look Sango shot me before letting my voice fill the coffee shop, I had a feeling that today was going to be a better day than last, but what I didn't know, was that it didn't matter how smoothly your day went, the night always went differently.

Cleaning up the coffee shop was always the easy part, thank god tomorrow I didn't work till 2 so that I had some time I could use to relax, reaching my hand up I tried and failed miserably to remove a painful knot that had formed in the back of my neck. I still had half an hour till close and I was dying of boredom. I only hoped that the rest of my shift went by smoothly. Picking up my vamp romance from the previous day I sighed before finding my page. Hey why not kill some time reading? Which is what I did until I could lock the doors and head home. Hopefully my home would be unoccupied, save Sango and I could get some sleep. I was exhausted and ready to curl up under the covers. Shoving my key in the lock I walked in looking for any sign of life.

"Sango?" I called out hitting on a light and walking towards the kitchen. A note lay on the table. "Kagome." It read "Don't wait up, went drinking, will be home late." Crumbling the paper I sighed, great. Looking around I removed my coat before slinging it on a nearby chair. Ignoring the hairs raising on the back of my neck, and the fear that I could taste in my throat I headed to my room, and almost cried with relief when he wasn't there. Slipping out of my work uniform I grabbed a pair of my most comfortable pajamas before pulling them on. Slipping into bed I breathed a sigh of comfort. 1...2...3... My eyes snapped open, bolting up I knew I wasn't alone. "Sango?" I tried again, knowing that the intruder was a far cry from my best friend and yet, wishing it really was her. I felt the bed shift and nearly had a heart attack when I felt a hand slip its way down under my pants and rest lightly against my sex.

"Do I scare you Ka-Go-Me?" He asked rubbing his hand against me and moving to nibble at my ear. Panting lightly I reached to push him away and whimpered when in response he rubbed harder.  
"D-Don't..." My protest sounded weak and I had to bite back the moan when I felt this hand straying lightly over my breast. Apparently it sounded weak to him too.  
"Don't what?" His grin was mocking and I could feel his fingers push against my cotton underwear. "Come on girl... answer me."  
"Don't touch me!" I all but yelled, my head was spinning and the room was growing hot. Drawing a shaky breath I pushed at him as hard as I could. I felt his weight leave me for a brief second before he was back and pinning my arms down on either side of me with his knees.  
"You know what? You're really trying my patience. I could aways just take you, imagine how much that would hurt you little bitch! Take you when your not wet between the legs. You can't even deny it. You're enjoying this. You probably even want it."  
"N-no." I protested shaking my head. "I don't want this, I don't."  
I felt him shove his hand deeper and past the thin cotton layer that was protecting me. "Really bitch. Because your body is saying something different." I let loose a shriek, and felt him work at my inside with those cursed hands of his until he had me convulsing underneath of him in waves of pleasure. Smirking he kissed my forehead and pulled me into an embrace. To tired to fight it I let a whine escape my lips to express my displeasure. Chuckling he kissed the top of my head, "Tomorrow bitch, you can return the favor. Now get some sleep."

_**I try to see the good in life  
but good things in life are hard to find  
we're blowing away, blowing away  
can we make this something good?**_

I woke up trapped underneath of InuYasha, rolling my eyes I attempted at pushing him off so that I could go shower, and succeeded in not only pushing him off but waking him.  
"Ugh... bitch, what time is it?" He groaned pulling me back towards him and into his arms.  
"It's 12... and will you stop calling me that!?" My head was pounding and I had this unforeseeable sense of doom over clouding me.  
"No. It's what you are. You're my bitch, remember? Or do you need reminding?" He got this look on his face and I ripped away from him.  
"Bitch it is. Well... I have to be to work soon so bye!" I bolted towards the bathroom and thanked god when he didn't follow. Taking my time getting ready I applied my makeup and decided to curl my hair. Walking out of the bathroom I got dressed and started gathering the things I would need for work. Quickly making my way there I had no idea of the trouble I was about to face.

When I walked in she was throwing a cup of coffee at the Volvo owner before storming out back. Blinking I went to clean the coffee off of the counter and sighed boredly, doing my job with medicore interest until I heard the back door open and reveal a very pissed off Sango. She glared at me before making her way out the door and I stood confused. What did I do? ...Oh god... she knows... and I have a feeling that she's not thinking it went down the way it did. Making a hasty decision I closed the shop early and grabbed my bag before making my way to find her. I took the normal route home and stopped when I saw her kiss the Volvo owner, mouth gaping open. That bitch. Walking towards her my gaze hardened. She had noticed me by then and I watched enraged when both she and the one she'd been kissing jumped in the Volvo and took off.

I sighed sadly and walked the rest of the way home. Once inside the door I lost it and fell the floor in tears.  
"Don't you ever get tired of crying?"  
Ignoring him I whimpered and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Shut up. First the incident with you, then I'm pretty sure that now Sango knows that your the one who tried to rob us and hates me for protecting you from the cops! And! and... she's been seeing a guy behind my back for who knows how long! We're suppose to tell each other that kind of stuff" I all but scream as I start to cry harder. Walking over and lifting me off the floor InuYasha brought me to the couch.  
"Stop crying wench. Your whimpering like a kicked pup aren't going to accomplish anything." Glaring at him I wiped at my eyes.  
"I hate you." I spat bitterly and groaned when I felt his lips on mine.  
"Too bad."  
Pulling myself to my feet and out of his reach I walked into the bathroom to clean off the black lines that were successfully all over my face. I knew she'd be home soon and I didn't want her to know that I was crying. I was not weak dammit. Walking back out I looked down at InuYasha before becoming serious.  
"You can't be here when she gets home."  
"Oh?" He asked standing and running one his clawed hands through my hair. "Well then I trust that you remember our bargain little girl. If you tell her, I'll make you watch her die, along with everyone else you deem important in your life. Got it?"  
"Yes."  
"Good" He smirked. "I'll be back tonight, don't think you can get away from me girly." He through me a sideways smirk before walking out the door.  
I waited in the living room for Sango to return and when she did she was all fire and fury.  
"Is he here?" She demanded.  
"Who?" I asked mostly just annoy her.  
"I don't house convicts Kagome! Especially when they try to rob me!"  
"Well good. He's not here." I responded simply.  
"Tell me everything, you've already lied to me and been late. I should fire you."  
"Good!" I retorted with a snort. "Do it, you can hire Volvo boy in my place."  
"Leave him out of this and tell me why the fuck you're protecting the guy who robbed us!" She demanded stomping her foot in irritation. Her fists clenched at her sides I thought she was going to slug me.  
"Because I'm in love him." I watched as she deflated and just stared at me.  
"Oh that's cute Kagome, you can have kids and go rob banks together." She laughed mockingly before she continued "You're lucky I don't post this on the internet you slut. I'm calling the police and with this tape I'm going to have your lover boy arrested, and you can write letters of your undying love for him while he's in jail serving his time. I hear the congical trailers are classy."  
"Sango... don't please, he didn't even end up with the money."  
"No, it's the concept of the robbery, and he's stupid enough to have made it not even worth his wild by not taking the money. No instead he took my best friend's virginity. We talked about this, if there was every a robbery give them what they want. When I said that I didn't mean yourself." Ouch... Biting my lip I blinked back the tears that wanted to spill.  
"Go ahead Sango, say what you want but really what would be the sense, getting back at me for protecting him from the authorities? Why would you want to send innocent men to their death? You idiot he could kill them! He will kill them!"  
"I'm calling the cops."  
"No Sango! You don't understand! He'll kill you! He promised... please..."  
Suddenly a crash. Our kitchen window shattered and there he stood in all his glory, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
"Little girl, you've got a big mouth."  
"Oh good, you're here I was just about to call the cops to come and and arrest you." Sango stated dangerously and I quickly reached out grabbing both of InuYasha's hands in my own. Staring up at his face I knew that nothing good could come from this and that I'd have to sacrifice something in order to keep Sango intact. I just didn't know what.

Author Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all have enjoyed the story this far!

C4n4di4n-G1r1535: Lol thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it and it makes me so happy to hear that you laughed! That was my main goal, I had to have humor, I read it to my friend to make sure she'd laugh, and if she didn't I'd change it.

dblueheartless: Thanks!

LTB: I agree, I did use the f-bomb quite a bit during the first chapter, it also occurs quite a bit during the upcomming third chapter during an intense fight between Sango and Kagome. I'm sorry if it offends you and I'll try to cut my usage of the word back. I'm really glad you like the plot though, and Kat is posting through me until her newly created account allows her to upload stories.

Chibi-sango16: Aw you make me so happy! 3 I glad you appriciate my humor! No one at my house does lol ;) and thank you so, so much for your compliments, it made my day!

Sacredarrow22: Yay! I did! I updated two whole new chapters today!

beautifulyreal: Thanks! Cool thing is you guys are going to know what's going to happen before half the characters do. :D

malmal07: Thanks lol, I was hoping to open with something a little entertaining. Lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters.

Author Warning: This chapter contains mild amounts of lemon, read at own risk.

I watched as they glared at eachother, and watched as Sango picked the phone up off the receiver. Noticing that InuYasha still stood unmoving with both his hands encased in my own I wondered why he was not doing anything. My answer in his next sentence.  
"Wires already been cut slut." I looked to Sango and then back again and I watched as the two bickered between each other. I shrieked when she lunged at him. I couldn't even hear their words as adrenaline raced through me and I stared in horror as my best friend was thrown against our kitchen wall while I stood paralyzed, unable to move, until I heard her yell out in pain.  
"No! InuYasha stop!" I heard a snarl and he was suddenly facing me, eyes colder than I've ever seen them and a fang protruding ever so slightly over his lip. Racing over I placed myself between them.  
"You stupid, stupid bitch. Why should I? You're the one that chose to tell her, you're the one that sealed her fate. Her blood is on your hands little girl."  
"Please InuYasha please! Anything you want, I swear it! Please just don't kill her! Please. Anything, money, whatever it takes." I stared up at him eyes pleading with unshed tears. "I promise."  
Growling he struck me, watching as I hit the floor with a thump, my hand instantly going to my check. I heard his cold laugh before he stated his piece.  
"You will regret saying that bitch." and then he was gone, rushing over to Sango, I looked at her.  
"Are you stupid?"  
"What the hell was that!? Now we really have to call the cops." She stated as I started to pull her upwards.  
"Sango... No. Let me handle InuYasha, if he wanted me dead I wouldn't be talking to you right now." The words were true, even if I did have my doubts. "Now go have a bath. It'll help with the bruising."

Days past and everything went back to how it use to be, for the most part, Sango and her Volvo boy were still making eyes at each other, not to mention fighting like cats and dogs. But at least i was pretty much left alone... like now. Standing I made my way towards my closet. I needed a night out. Settling for my little black dress underneath of a white short sleeved blazer and a pair of white heels I fastened the belt on the blazer. I quickly curled my hair and put on my makeup before grabbing a purse and heading out the door. Tonight was all about fun, nothing more.

I ended up at The Sunset and waited patiently to be let into the club, once inside I quickly made my way to the bar. I smiled boldly at the bartender and grinned as he neared me. He motioned for me to order and I bit my lip before stating loudly.  
"I need a sloe comfortable screw." I watched as his brow raised and he made my drink.  
"You need one eh?"  
"But of course, and I have a feeling that I've just met the man... I mean bartender for the job." Winking I took a sip as soon as it was placed in front of me. "I love when my feelings are right about something."  
I bantered for an hour or so with Mr. Bartender and left with him both a 50 dollar bill and my phone number. "I'll see you later, call me sometime, you know, when you're not working." stumbling towards the dance floor I let myself sway with the music, allowing minutes to turn to hours. As it neared 2 am I glanced back to the bar and noticed Tristan (as said on his name tag) was missing. Pouting I made my way to grab a vacant seat but was stopped when I felt a pair of very male arms wrap themselves around my waist. Giggling I attempted at freedom.  
"You know, it isn't nice to pin random girls to you!"  
"You're not a random girl bitch." Whimpering I tried to pull away but all of my attempts were futile as he dragged me out the side door and into an alley way. Grinning at me he shoved me roughly into the back of the wall and smashed his fist into my gut watching as I went down. "You know girly, I'm beginning to think that you just like getting people hurt." and that's when I noticed that very close to me lay a very unconscious, very bleeding Tristan.  
I stared horrified and very confused. "He didn't do anything... why the hell would you do this?"  
"Because" he said kneeling down in front of me "You're not allowed to screw with other men when you're my play thing."  
"I don't want to be your toy." I pouted. "and you shouldn't have hurt him, he made yummy drinks."  
"Are you drunk?" He asked suddenly and I felt like smacking him, what a dumb question, of course I was drunk.  
"No." I glared at him stubbornly and stood fixing the hem on my dress. An action that brought InuYasha's attention to my legs, letting a slow smirk spread its way across his face he moved himself closer to me and ran his hands up under my dress to lay them on my hips. "Don't touch me. You're mean and I don't like you."  
"Don't you?" He asked while moving his hands to cup my pantie clad bottom.  
"No." I sniffed looking up at him in a stupor. "You're weird... You're scary and you hurt me and then you want to touch me and, and, and... I don't understand."  
"I'm half demon, this is all I know how to be." he answered honestly, and as I looked up into his eyes I knew what I was about to tell him would be the best advice he'd ever get.  
"Well learn to be something different! No one will like you if your mean to them! Especially girls! Why do you think you're all by your lonesome? No girl wants a man that treats her like a cheap slut! Not even cheap sluts like being treated like cheap sluts! We want men that are nice to us and cuddle us and kiss us and you know spend time with us, and who aren't afraid to show us who they really are! Not to mention that they protect us from the stuff we're scared of. We don't like being beaten up or used! It sucks! How would you feel Inu? How would you feel?" Swaying against him I filled my fists with his t-shirt and breathed in his scent. "You smell good...you know that? Really good." I heard him sigh and felt myself being picked up.  
"Come on bitch, lets get your drunk little ass into bed."  
Closing my eyes I felt myself carried until I was placed down onto my bed. Sighing happily I giggled and sat up to take off my shoes only to find myself pushed back down.  
"Leave them on." I heard his command and couldn't help the giggle from escaping my lips.  
"But I can't sleep with my shoes on silly!" I grinned up at him and took his face into my hands, bringing my face close to his I rubbed my nose against his own before bursting into another fit of giggles. Rolling his eyes yet seeming amused none the less InuYasha removed my blazer, along with his own shirt. "Inu are you staying?" I laughed again when he pinned me to him rolling over so that I was sprawled out on top. He didn't say anything, only pushed his mouth onto mine.  
I opened my eyes as sun streamed in through my window. I groaned and rolled over to snuggle into my pillow... wait a minute this pillow was breathing... I did the only thing I could, I screamed, and I screamed loudly.  
Bursting in my door came Sango.  
"What's wrong!? Wait... Kagome! What is he doing here!?" She demanded pointing her finger to the man currently fast asleep beside me.  
" I don't know! I don't remember!" Staring at his sleeping form I felt myself start to hyperventilate, this could not be happening, Please god let me not have slept with him. I found my answer when I moved to sit up and winced when I felt the pain between my legs. Oh no.  
"You have some nerve Kagome, I can't believe that you let him into your bed." She looked down at the dress that now was hicked up around my waist. "You disgust me."  
"I don't care." She looked at me hurt and I bit back my annoyance, was she the only one allowed to be a bitch?  
"Fine. Choose him you tramp, I guess our friendship just doesn't matter." I nearly ripped out her hair as she turned her back on me but settled for following her to her room.  
"I'm the tramp!?" I demanded. "Before you start throwing names at me you better take another look in the god damned mirror Sango! You want to act all high and mighty!? Well then fine, I'm a whore but so are you. How long have you known Mr. Volvo driver!? A matter of fucking days? Weeks? I know it hasn't been long slut! What right do you have to judge me harshly when the only reason I 'chose' him in the first place was to protect you and this cushy fucking lifestyle we live! He threatened your life Sango, don't you get that!? I had no choice, I wasn't about to let him kill you! So fine yes, I am a big fucking tramp, our friendship obviously means nothing!" With that I quickly walked into my room ignoring the look from my 'bed mate' and locking my door before sitting against it. "Not a word." I snapped closing my eyes.  
"She's wrong you know. You're a tease, it's only when your drunk that you become a tramp."  
Snapping my eyes open I glared at him.  
"Oh shut the hell up you imbecile. Like you're so god damned perfect, with your dysfunctional personality I'd say your one step away from being labeled retarded." I watched as he pulled on his pants before turning towards me and cracking his knuckles.  
"You are one stupid girl!" He shouted smashing his fist into my door and glaring down at me. I stilled when I felt bits of wood rain over me. "Seriously bitch, you should be on your knees thanking me that I've put up with this much shit from you. You don't seem to understand that I have your life in my hands, and that one of these days I'm going to lose my tolerance and I'm going to kill you."  
"Then do it!" I shrieked into his face. I winced when he picked me up by the throat and slammed me standing against the door.

"Like I said, one stupid girl." With that he was on me, one hand fisted roughly in my hair and the other embedding claws into my arm. He Leant his face until it was aligned with mine and roughly crushed his lips over mine, biting at my bottom lip so painfully that tears bubbled to my eyes and blood flowed freely into his mouth. I heard him moan and whimpered when I felt his claws drive deeper into my skin. I raised my hands to shove him backwards, and in my attempts I ended up angering him more. I soon found myself spread across his lap with my hands tied behind my back as he sat upon my bed. The belt of my blazer currently acting as a gag. I tensed when I felt him smooth the back of my dress up over my ass and tried to squirm out of his lap. I was stopped with the sound of a loud smack and the burning feeling it left behind it. Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, by the eleventh smack I was sobbing uncontrollably and it was sending shakes through my entire body. Pushing me off of him InuYasha knelt behind me, reaching down he removed the gag before releasing my arms. Sighing he pushed himself down on top of me and unzipped his jeans, slipping his arm around my waist he pulled me backwards so that my ass was raised slightly in the air. Too weak to stop him I bit back a breathy moan as I felt himself push himself deep inside me. 'Anything you want...whatever it takes...' I thought, shuddering a little in pleasure when he quickened his pace. I was beginning to realize the extent of where my promise was going to take me.

Author Note: 2 Chapters in 1 day, and I'm about to start another one! I have writing fever!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing but the plot, why? Beacuse it came out of my imagination.

Chapter Four

"InuYasha?" I asked groggily turning in the darkness towards the figure laying beside me. "Wake up."  
"What do you want bitch?" He growled shifting and throwing his arm around me carelessly. " I was sleeping."  
"Why'd you try to rob us?" I watched as he lifted his head and looked at the alarm clock beside the bed.  
"Woman it's 4:30 in the damned morning. Go to sleep." He mumbled once again closing his eyes.  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
"Because damnit, now fucking let me sleep. Shut it."  
Sighing I turned my back towards him before asking my next question.  
"InuYasha... what are we?"  
"I can tell you what we're not, we're not grave diggers working the graveyard shift. Now go to sleep!"  
Sighing in frustration I sat up and ripped the blankets off of him.  
"Damnit InuYasha why are you here!?"  
"I'm here to fuck around. Now go to sleep." He reached down and pulled the blankets back up, at which point I made the decision to excuse myself from the room. Then again I don't even know why I'm angry, or why that hurts my feelings, it's not like I find him even the slightest bit attractive. I sighed wishing things had turned out differently. Wishing I had of let him take off with the money.  
"Why do you have to be such an ass?" I whispered pulling on a pair of shoes and a jacket. Sighing I walked out the door uncaring if it was still dark. I couldn't be cooped up in that house anymore. I walked east towards the park, hoping that I'd be able to collect my thoughts now that I had fresh air.  
"Well look what we have here." Came a voice from behind me, an almost familiar voice. I turned looking in the direction of the voice and that's when everything went black. When I came to I was in the back of a van, duck tape holding my hands together in front of me as well as binding my legs. "Ah, good morning there. Now I'm terribly sorry that you have to get involved but, as you see, you're new boyfriend has been quite a problem for me as of lately. I do hope you understand."  
"He's not my boyfriend." I snapped glaring at him. "So holding me captive is pointless. He isn't going to care." Laughing he came towards me and knelt down in front of me.  
"Doesn't matter...you're cute."  
My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and I glared at him.  
"Excuse me!?"  
"You're cute." I felt his hand slid up my bottom and tried to rip out of my bounds. Smirking he bent down and pushed my shirt up over my bra. "Ah black, classic." He smiled at me and I bit back the vile in my throat.  
"Don't fucking touch me you bastard!" I shouted struggling widely as he pushed me down covering me with his body. Laughing he let his fingers trail to the button of my jeans. Removing it before unzipping them he grinned.  
"Now let's see if the lady matches." Squirming I felt him lean his head down to flick his tongue against my belly button, his hands pulling my jeans to my knees. Eyes widening in horror I bit my lip as his tongue made a line from my belly button up to my bra. Screaming as his hand moved aside one of the cups I did the only thing I could. I begged, which was considerably fruitless and was ended in a horrified gasp when I felt teeth tug at my nipple. That's when a loud thump sounded on top of the van. I watched helplessly as he pushed his mouth over my nipple and brought his hand up to fondle the other. I shrieked again, just as a window was smashed in and a very pissed male jumped into the back of the van. Standing there he let out the most terrifying growl that I have ever heard. I watched as the man stood, his face mocking.  
"Sorry, just wanted to taste the girl that was making you neglect your duties." He stated boldly and I cringed at the sound of the sickening crunch as the man was punched square in the nose and watching as he flew back against the side of the van.

"You have a death wish don't you Miroku?" Grabbing him by the throat InuYasha punched him in the gut. "I'm going to tell you this once. You don't fuck with me." again he delivered a blow to the stomach. "And you sure as hell don't try to fuck my bitch." Tightening his hold on Miroku's throat InuYasha slammed him down onto his back. "Especially when you value the life of yours." Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt he lifted him slightly before smashing his head again into the floor. "Do you understand me?" Miroku's head was smashed once again. "You're lucky I'm going to let you live, I've killed for less than this." Once more. "You hear me you shit bag, you even look at her the wrong way again and I'll kill you. It will be slow, sweet and fulfilling and will start with the loss of your teeth." Smashing his head once more he watched as Miroku's body went limp. Moving his way over to me he grabbed my pants and pulled them back into place securing them, yanking my shirt down over my chest he growled and sliced my bounds. Throwing myself against his body I let the sobs flow forth.  
"Little girl. Your tendency to fall into disaster is getting on my last nerve." He growled against my ear before scooping me into his arms and jumping out the back of the van. "What the hell where you thinking idiot!? What in the hell would possess you to leave the apartment at this time of night!? Your answer better be good!" Clutching me against him I whimpered uncomfortably before sucking in a breath.  
"You hurt my feelings."  
"Stupid girl." He responded loosing his grip and pushing my head into the crook of his neck as I trembled and clung myself closer against his stronger body.  
"We're going back to bed." He stated blankly walking into the house and kicking the door closed behind him, walking briskly into my bedroom he allowed us both to fall back onto the bed.  
"Don't make me go to sleep." I pleaded not allowing him to distance himself from me.  
"Stupid bitch." He chastised and I felt a sharp slap to my bottom, bursting into a fresh flow of tears he continued. "Consider yourself prisoner girl, because be prepared to never get out of my sight again." Not responding he nudged me off of him so that he could remove his shirt. Laying back beside me he reached out for my arms and pinned them, moving on top of me he nuzzled his head down between my breasts. "You're save you stupid bitch, now go to sleep, and if you ever leave the apartment at this time of night again I'll make sure to personally break every bone in your fucking body."  
"InuYasha?" I asked quietly.  
"What do you want now bitch?"  
"Thank you for saving me." I said softly closing my eyes.  
"Go to bed wench." He replied. Silence followed, until it was broken once again by the sound of my voice.  
"InuYasha? How did you find me?"  
"Go to sleep damnit! No more questions!" I sighed and closed my eyes once more, before snapping them open.  
"InuYasha? Why the hell didn't the guy driving try and stop you?"  
His answer scared the hell out of me.  
"I dislocated both of his arms. Now are you done asking questions? Good."

A few hours later I awoke to InuYasha pulling the covers off me,  
"Get up girl!" I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach,  
"It's only 10 you asshole!"  
"Just eat your breakfast." He stated tossing me a McDonald's bag. I beamed at him.  
"Thank you."  
"Whatever." He stated in between bites of his egg mcmuffin. We ate in silence, uncomfortable and awkward silence. I wondered why he always acted so weird and stood up.  
"I'm going to go check on Sango." I said before leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. I don't know why I did, It just happened. Walking out quickly I completely missed the shocked look that crossed his face after my actions. Walking into the kitchen I found Sango and Volvo boy setting the table.  
"Oh Kagome!" He started. "You're just in time for breakfast. Would you like some eggs?"  
Looking at him weirdly I shook my head.  
"No thanks, I already ate." I glared at him as I sat at the table exchanging an awkward glance with Sango.  
Watching as the man started to dance about the kitchen I rolled my eyes when he took on a french accent,  
"For you madam" he said as he presented an extremely overcooked looking meal to my friend.  
"Thanks Miroku!" I watched as she beamed and had to keep my jaw from dropping. Moving quickly I darted out of the room and back to my own. Nearly tackling InuYasha off the bed I grabbed him by the shirt.  
"InuYasha! Sango is with that-that man! What the hell is going on!? How do you know that him? Why is he with her? I don' t understand! I have to tell her!" Shaking him I shrieked when he flipped us over so that he was on top.  
"You won't say anything bitch. I know you, you're embarrassed, and you feel dirty. Not to mention you won't destroy her happiness, it will kill her and you can't bear to watch her fall back into despair. What he did to you was not just his being a pervert little girl. It was an attack on me." Growling low he sniffed at my neck tentatively. "Your fear of him reeks...I'm here, you be a good girl and stay with me and he won't touch you. Okay?" I didn't have a chance to answer because of the knock on my door. Hearing Sango call out softly I sighed.  
"Kagome can I talk to you for a second in my room, alone?" Silently I made my way towards the door and opened it stepping outside before closing it again.  
"Look Sango I'm sorry, I know I've been a real bitch lately and I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's just this whole thing with InuYasha. It's killing me emotionally. I didn't mean to make you mad and I understand that I should have told you everything about the robbery, it's just I was scared that he was going to hurt you like he said he would. You and Miroku seem cozy... He seems nice, a little strange but pleasant enough."  
"Yeah, he is great, finally a guy that doesn't lie or keep things from me. It is great to finally be dating someone who is honest and straight with me. I'm sorry too, I was out of line. I understand that you love InuYasha but I just want what is best for you, and for you to be treated the way you ought to be. There is a little problem with InuYasha, he beat up Miroku pretty badly the other day and I don't think that is something I want to have reoccurring. Just please be careful around him Kagome. He seems to have quite the temper and if he ever turns a hand on you... You let me know and we'll figure out how to escape him together. Okay?"  
"Okay. But you don't have to worry about InuYasha, he wouldn't hurt me, annoy the hell out of me maybe." Smiling I continued with my dishonesty. "I'm really happy for you Sango. You deserve someone who loves you and I'm glad Miroku is all that and probably more." I grabbed her to me in a hug. "Now, I have to go deal with a grumpy hanyou. Get back to your breakfast." I watched as she walked away mentally groaning. Honesty and trust my ass, I can't believe he's screwing her like this, I can't believe I'm not telling her. Yes I can, she's been hurt to many times in the past, I can't put her through one more, she'll be emotionally broken... I'll fix this myself, at the first sign of him using her I'm going to kill him. Rather her think he died then betrayed her. Walking into the bathroom I started running water for a bath. Sighing I slipped my shirt over my head and turned to grab a container of bubble bath. I heard the door open and rolled my eyes. "Go away InuYasha." I spoke, leaning down to pour the bubble bath into the tub.

"Bitch." He whispered. "I'm dirty." coming up behind me I felt his hands as they smoothed themselves over my stomach and I couldn't stop the flow of irritation that ate at me.  
"Seriously, I'm not in the mood."  
"Bitch, it's not like we're dating. I don't care. I'll get you when I want you." Turning in his arms I connected my palm with his check, only to end up looking at him in horror at what I had done.

Glaring at me hard he ridded me of my clothes before shoving me into the tub. "Hurry up, bath and get dressed." He stated before turning on his heel. Whimpering in terror I did what he said. No use in denying him when I was going to be dead in a mere hour or two. Afterwards I blowdried my hair and walked out to see him sitting on the couch in a pair of nice fitting jeans and a long sleeved white shirt underneath of a black tee-shirt that read "Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast today?" in bold white font. Blinking I hesitated in the doorway waiting for him to rip off my skin. "You ready?" He asked looking over towards me. Nodding slightly, I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"W-where we going?" Instead of answering me he just grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the door and down the street. To say I was scared would be an understatement, I was downright terrified, he was acting too calm about this, therefore he must be planning something extremely horrifying. When we got to the coffee shop I was more than confused.  
"Go sit down." He stated before walking towards the counter where our new cashier Ayumi stood, waiting to take his order. I chose to sit at a table next to the window and watched as cars raced down the street. I looked up when a white cafe mocha was placed in front of me and watched as InuYasha sat down across from me and took a long gulp of his coffee. I nodded my head in thanks and picked up my drink sipping quietly as I waited for the chaos to start. I shifted uneasily in my seat and stared down at the table. "Look at me." Looking up at his command I gulped noticing that his eyes were dark. "I've been thinking about your endless amount of questioning, and I've decided to clear something up. You're mine bitch."  
Staring at him I set aside my drink.  
"But you said..."  
"You said anything bitch. Remember?" He spoke before giving a grin. "Now come here, I want a kiss." Sighing I shook my head, pushing the chair back I stood before turning and walking out of the shop. What am I doing? I mean really, I'm acting like a terrified kitten with an abusive master, so he's scary, so he hits hard, he won't kill me. He'd have done it already, he would have done it by now considering he's already got what he wanted. I ignored a string of insults from a little ways behind me and kept walking. Until I was grabbed roughly by the wrist and yanked back towards him.

"Let me go!" I snapped ripping my arm away from him. "I don't want you. Fuck, I should have let you just take the money! I'd rather face financial difficulty that have to see your stupid face everyday! Or feel your stupid hands all over me! I'm sick of it okay!? I can't deal with your mood swings! I can't deal with you being hateful and scary and abusive one minute and then have you do something sweet. If you want me here to sleep with you fine! I'll be your personal whore, but stop toying with my feelings! I'm not heartless like you! I'm not as strong! Stop making me feel for you, it's sick and it's cruel InuYasha, even by your standards!" As the tears started to spill down my face I took off, it wasn't until 35 minutes later that I fell to my knees and had to remove the strappy heels that had begun to plague my feet. Standing again I wiped at my eyes with my free hand before continuing down the road. Looking around I realized, I had absolutely no idea where I was. I picked up my phone and hit 7, waiting patiently for Sango to answer her cell.  
"Hi...Mi-Miroku? Where's Sango? I need her to pick me up... No, what I mean? I don't know where I am damnit." I bit my lip waiting for him to pass the phone to Sango, and sighed when I heard her voice.  
"Hey Kagome, what's up?"  
" I need you... InuYasha and I had a fight, he-he doesn't have feelings for me a-and he hurt my feelings and so I ran off, and I don't know where I am..."  
"Okay Kagome." She started sighing, "Where is the last place that you recognized?"  
"The coffee shop, I haven't been paying any attention..." I told her honestly, I hadn't been.  
"The coffee shop? Okay... I'm on my way, stay on the phone with me okay?"  
"Yeah... I'm currently sitting on a bench. You know what Sango? I have the worst luck with men. I mean I didn't even want him when I got him, only kept him around so he'd leave the money so that we wouldn't be financially screwed." I was fuming, "then, only kept him cause he threatened everyone I loved, only fucked him the first time cause I was piss ass drunk, only pitied him because I figured if he was lonely enough to force a girl to stay with him, only started to like him because even though he said he didn't care he'd do something that hinted that he did until he screwed it up by being an ass...I'm so fucked up"  
"No you're not. Hey, we all make mistakes and I'm going to help you through this. You have always been there to help me through, don't worry we will figure something out, but first things first, I need to find you." Listening I heard her start to sing. "Oh where oh where has my little Kagome gone, oh where oh where could she be." Sighing I shook my head. "Sorry for trying to cheer you up, okay we will do it the way we always do, when I find you we are going to go clubbing and get piss ass loaded and flirt with hot sexy men. Now, I am at the coffee shop and I am just going to keep driving straight. You let me know when you can hear the loud music reverberating from my car okay?"  
I sniffed,  
"Okay, but Sango I can't flirt with anyone, when I do he finds them and he makes me watch as he kicks the shit out of them. He's already done it once, I don't want anymore guys getting beat up me."  
"alright, this is my last attempt, how about we go back to the house, rent some romance movie, eat till our guts explode and drink until we pass out? Either way, you are mine tonight, girls night!" I moved the phone away from my ear a little at her yell and let a small smile grace my lips.  
"Okay but I want hard liquor."  
"Is there any other kind?" She asked, and I could tell she was grinning. "Oh, I see you!" Looking up I blinked,  
"Really? I don't see any Malibu's..."  
"that's because there is no more Malibu, do you see a black Mazda miata over to your right? That's me baby, and she's all mine!!" I blinked in surprise and leaned down to put my shoes back on, standing I walked to the passenger side and got in.  
"Nice ride. She's purdy!" I giggled putting on my seat belt and leaning my head against the window. "Sango? Let's get the locks changed to the apartment."  
She looked over to me shocked.  
"You gave him a key I haven't even given miroku a ke... SHIT!! Miroku!! I left him on the sidewalk he had gotten out to walk off his car sickness and then you called!"  
"No, I didn't...But he's smart Sango, he probably has two already made... I don't know what to do... he terrifies me." Wrapping my arms around myself I let loose a sigh, it was true, everything he did scared the hell out of me, and everything he made me feel made it worse.  
" I can get the locks changed right now, I know a guy, he is the same one who does the locks at the coffee shop which I am assuming should also be changed?" I nodded in agreement and turned to change the song on her I-pod. The next thing I knew Lies was being blasted through her stereo. Picking her cellphone up I watched as Sango made arrangements to get the locks changed before turning to me. "Kagome. Look at me" She started. "I know that you are scared of him, but I promise you, I will not let him hurt you."  
"Thanks Sango." I made an effort to smile at her, it was forced, but it was a smile none the less. "I appreciate it." The rest of the drive was uneventful and pretty much the only thing drowning out the silence was the sound of Amy lee. I sighed heavily and tried to keep my thoughts away from where they were destined to go. When we arrived at the apartment I walked into the house and into the kitchen sitting at the table, watching as Sango prepared drinks.  
"Just what the doctor ordered, a hard sedative." She joked as she placed the shot in front of me. Downing it I reached for the bottle.  
"I love you. Why go to the hospital when you know all that I needed?" I filled the shot glass and downed another. Eighteen shots later we were running low on booze and I made my way to the cupboard, well more like stumbled towards the booze cabinet.  
"Throw your hands up in the air like you just don't care!" I watched as she fell to the ground and grabbed another bottle of rum falling beside her. Bringing it to my lips I laughed when I heard her say "I don't think I'm drunk yet. Why aren't I drunk? Kagome pass me that bottle!"  
"Okay." I relented and settled on a bottle of vodka instead. "Sango? Why is he mean to me? Aren't I pretty? Other men are nice to me, why not him? I don't understand? Sango? Would you want me? Am I ugly? Are other men only nice to me because they feel bad cause of my ugliness!?"  
"You know what!! He's dumb!! I mean.. who has SILVER hair.. they have hair dye to fix that you know!! I would fuck you in a second if I was a lesbian you are so sexy!! Man I feel great!! Even if Miroku is OBVIOUSLY hiding things from me.. but he told me he loves me.. I love him Kagome and he loves me.. I love him sooooo much! I love him this much!" Throwing her arms out to show me just how much she knocked over the vase our friend have given us last month, bursting into giggles together I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter as she begun to talk again."at least," she stuttered, "He doesn't hide things from you.. Miroku is a poop face!! HE says he wants to be honest.. and OPEN.. but you want to hear a secret?" Nodding as she leaned closer I fell back in another round of laughter when she shouted " I don't BELIEVE him!!"  
"Good! He knows Inu! He Kidnapped me to get back at Inu and then Inu came and beat him up and then yelled at me for leaving the apartment at 4 in the morning..." Pouting I traced a line on the floor. "He was just mad cause I woke him up...stupid pooh head."  
"Inu!?" She asked giggling before becoming serious." He kidnapped you.. are you okay?! I wish he would KIDNAP ME!! What a prick I knew he was lying to me.. I was like, Miroku, you are a liaaaaarrrrrr…. Then he bought me a car! I love this song!! Dance with me Kagome dance with me!!" Laughing we started to dance and sing along.  
"Dangerous! That girl is so dangerous! That girl is a bad girl! I've seen her type before, she's so dangerous!" Giggling I stopped when I noticed two figures in the doorway. "Hey! We got the locks changed, how'd you get in here!? You're not suppose to be here, you're suppose to be far away from me. Like in another continent!" falling to the floor I giggled and sat sprawling my legs out in front of me. "Shoo fly shoo!"  
"You!" She shouted stumbling over to the door sticking her finger into his face nearly missing his eye. "You best be staying away from these parts!! And her parts!! You can kill me if you want I don't care dead or alive I will find out of you HURT her and if you HURT her I will kill you, dead or alive I will know and I will hunt you down and make you wish you and your stupid big stupid silver head were never born!!" Stumbling backwards she lunged her at Miroku. "HHHHEEEEEYYYYYYY You made it back, I'm sorry I left you on the sidewalk baby!! The ALCOHOL CALLED!!" Falling into his arms she grinned and sang "I lovvvvvvvvvvvve you."

InuYasha looked around the room at the empty bottles of vodka, rum and tequila and then back at both myself and Sango. First he turned to the woman in Miroku's arms.  
"Somebody had a little to much to drink. I will only tell your drunken ass this once. Stay out of our relationship wench. Last time I checked in said relationship there was only me and her, you should be more concerned about your own." Digging her face out of her lover's cheek she glared at him" you know what!? My relationship is grrreeeaattt, and I became involved when you started to HURT her and give her FALSE hopes about a future with you. She is MY best friend and I get to determine what is best for her… you aren't so sccccarryyy…" stumbling away from Miroku she laughed. "You are just some stupid scared little boy trapped inside of a big man's body who shields himself with a tough exterior, when really on the inside you are a scccaaarrreeeddd frightened LITTLE BOY with a sweet creamy center.. like a… like a… caramilk bar!!How do they get the caramilk in those little squares anyway?! KAGOME!! Do you know!!"  
I stifled a giggle and raised the vodka once again to my lips.  
"No!! Inu? Please go away. Y-you're very mean and see? You're making me drink." I gulped another swig from the bottle and stood swaying.  
"Yes Inu run along, we wouldn't want you to be late to beat some one up and be scary…. See I am involved you are scaring my friend, you are hurting my friend… and you are MEEEAAANNNNNNNN!! I will have to ask nicely that you leave the premises. You too miroku this is girl's night, no dicks allowed!!" Sango yelled as she collapsed onto the couch.  
"Darling, how bout we get you into bed?" Miroku asked gently helping her up from the couch. InuYasha looked at her before shaking his head. Walking over to me he knelt beside me and attempted at taking my vodka, resulting in him being smacked across the face.  
"No!" I yelled taking another long swig. "You can't have it! It's mine Inu! You can try and take my money, you can take my virtue but you're not having my alcohol! Understand?"  
That's when I heard Sango sigh dreamily at Miroku. "your really pretty, and you have really pretty eyes and I'm so sorry I left you on the sidewalk.. you so pretty you could have been raped!!" Eyes widening in horror she stared at him. Smiling he kissed her forehead.  
"Don't worry darling. I can protect myself, and it was broad daylight. Not to mention that only 2 percent of rapes are outside."  
"still you could have been part of the 22 percent!! And then I wouldn't have you any more!! And you promised you would never leave me again.. but then I left you.. but technically you would be leaving me again… baby don't leave me!!" Shaking his head he steered her in the direction of her bedroom.  
"I will never leave you. I promise." He assured her.  
"Bye Kagome! I love you! I'm gonna go have sex now!"

InuYasha just stared at me. Finally managing to get the vodka from my hands he took a deep gulp before throwing it so that it smashed against the wall. Eyes widening I looked from the vodka and back to him before bursting into tears.  
"You...You...You jerk!" I wailed kicking at him as he scooped me up into his arms.  
"Stupid girl." He stated before carrying me into my bedroom and dropping me unceremoniously onto the bed. Turning my back to him I whimpered curling up into a ball. Sobbing uncontrollably I reached for my stereo remote. Suddenly Evanescence blasted throughout the room and I let loose a whine before clutching my pillow to me. Feeling the bed shift I maneuvered myself towards the other end of the bed and stared into the darkness only to be pulled back into the middle. Shrieking I struggled to free myself from his arms, a fresh set of tears streaming down my face.  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Go to sleep." he responded softly, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Deciding to ignore him I made my way over to my dresser. "What are you doing?" I didn't answer only started pulling open drawers. Again he asked, "What are you doing?" Finding what I was looking for I brought the small bottle to my lips and gulped it down before giggling.  
"Nothing Inu... Go to sleep." Reaching for another bottle I was saddened to find it at once snatched from my hands.  
"No little girl. You're the one who needs to take that drunk little ass of yours to bed." dropping the bottle to the floor he grabbed me to him by my ass and nipped at my ear when he felt me struggle. Fussing I quickly found myself under my blankets pinned by his body. Staring up at him I was surprised to feel him wipe away my tears. "Kagome. I'm going to kiss you, and then you are going to go to sleep. Okay?"  
"No! I'm mad at you!"  
Sighing he rolled off of me and turned to sleep, leaving me there to stare at the ceiling until my eyes finally closed.

The next morning started in the bathroom, and stayed there until mid afternoon, resulting in not only the loss of half a bottle of Motrin but the need to buy another bottle of toothpaste. Looking up into the mirror I shook my head at my appearance. There was no way I was getting out of my pajamas today. I currently stood soaking wet, looking like an insomniac going on the 5th day without sleep. Making my way back to my bedroom I went over and closed the blinds, turned off the lights and closed the door. Successful in making the room dark, I hit the stereo off and curled myself back into bed. I heard the door squeak and groaned hands instinctively going to my ears. The bed shifted and I suddenly felt an arm find itself around me. Leaning down InuYasha kissed the back of my head and sighed.  
"Leave me alone you jackass." I growled feeling his claws against my bare stomach and grabbed his hand removing it from under my shirt. Nipping at my ear harshly he shoved me face down onto the bed before slicing a line up through my shirt and removing both it and my bra. Squirming I froze when he did the same to my bottoms. He leaned down and I could feel his erection, and with no time to wonder when he had taken off his clothes I felt him move it towards my ass. "No!" I shouted clawing at the bedsheets in an attempt to distance myself from him and failing. I yelped when he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back before thrusting himself inside of me. Gasping in pain I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill. Ramming hard once, he spoke.  
"You will never, and I mean never run from me again! Do you understand!?" He snarled thrusting once again, I bit my lip to contain my sob yet did not answer. He thrust harder. "Do you!?"  
"Yes!" I whispered brokenly burying my face into the pillow underneath me. He gripped my hips dragging his claws down to leave welts in my skin and I shook.  
"Nor will you hit me!" Again he thrust, each time rougher than the last.  
"I won't! I promise!" I screamed, the only thing muffling the sound was the fact that he pushed my head into the pillow. "Please stop!"  
"Will you be good little girl!? Cause I'm real tired of putting up with your shit." Moaning he repositioned himself at a better angle and slipped back inside me.  
"Yes!" I whimpered shaking uncontrollably. I felt his hand squeeze my breast before going lower. I could tell that he was far from finished and I agreed to all his demands. I didn't care what he wanted anymore, I just wanted this to be finished.  
When he was finished he lay himself beside me and dragged me to him tucking my head under his chin. Encasing me in both his arms he held my trembling form to him refusing to allow me freedom even after I begged. Trapped in his arms I bit my lip trembling, unable to cry anymore. I have never hated him as much as I did then and even though we spoke no words on the subject I was sure he knew. Being trapped in his arms had disastrous effects and I eventually shoved at him grabbing a robe and rushed to the bathroom before a series of dry heaves overcame me. Coughing a little I heard him scream my name from the bedroom and stood shakily before making my way back to the bed. Having him pull me back down I knew exactly what he wanted and gave it freely. For the first time since I met him I didn't fight him once, the only difference is that this time I faked it, and he knew. Growling he glared down at me.  
"Did you learn nothing from your punishment bitch?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry..." I said softly looking away, "I-I can't feel anything besides... I-I hurt..."  
Growling to himself he rolled himself off of me and stared at me for a moment before heading towards the bathroom. I held my breath until I heard him turn the water on and forced myself to stand, wrapping myself in a sheet I made my way to the kitchen, body groaning in protest yet stomach rumbling enough to Eb me on. I had just made it to the kitchen when everything went black.

I ended up waking up in my bedroom the next morning and sighed curling up into a ball and staring blankly at the wall. I could tell by the stillness of the person next to me that he wasn't yet awake and I hurried getting out of bed and grabbing clothes. I all but ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me and jumping into the shower. When I reemerged there was still no sign of him. Sighing I went into the kitchen to make myself a tea and noticed that someone had cleaned up the remains of our "girls night." Sitting down at the table I took a sip and allowed the unfamiliar quite of the house to surround me. That is until I heard a phone start to go off from the counter, walking over, unsure of whose phone it really was I answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Umm...hello...would InuYasha be there?" Replied a silky voice.  
"I think he's still sleeping... Can I take a message?" I asked picking up a piece of paper and a pen.  
"Can you just wake him dear?" I hesitated before dropping the pen and paper.  
"S-sure thing." I stammered, walking slowly to my bedroom I knelt down beside his sleeping figure and placed the phone on the night stand. "InuYasha. Wake up." I heard his snarl and before I knew it he had both my arms pinned behind me face down on the bed. Whimpering in horror I quickly informed him in a whispered voice that his mother was on the phone. He released me at once and grabbed the phone.  
"Mom?" He questioned, grabbing my arm when I made to move off of the bed. Eyeing me hard he continued talking to his mother. "Yeah, it was a late night." Watching him with wide eyes I shivered when he licked his lips, an action that did not go unnoticed and brought a strange look to his features. "Her? Oh, I forgot to mention her." Biting my lip I looked towards the door in longing and sighed. "We met at the coffee shop she owns with a friend, she was working there, sitting behind the counter reading a romance novel and sipping on a latte." It was so close, yet I knew I'd never make it in time, my entire body screamed at me for moving and I knew that he'd catch me long before I made it to the door. "I don't know, black hair, blue gray eyes, short, not to mention temper mental and over emotional." Stretching out I turned to my side and snuggled into the bed, letting a yawn escape me I closed my eyes. "Anyway mom I should let you go... Okay, love you too, bye." Snapping his phone closed I felt him pull me onto my back and straddle me. "What the hell did you think you were doing answering my phone!?" He demanded, staring up at him I looked at him blankly.  
"I just figured it was Sango's, she's been talking about getting a new phone and I guess I'm just not use to having people crash uninvited at the house." It was an honest answer and I knew he wouldn't like it. Then again, he didn't seem to like much of anything. Glowering he raised his hand to smack me, squeezing my eyes shut, I cringed and waited for the blow that never came.  
"But I was invited." He smirked reaching to run his hand over my cheek. "Everything about you invites me in. Your scent." He leaned himself down and ran his tongue lightly over my bottom lip. "The way you feel." I froze when I felt his hand run its way up under the side of my shirt. "The noises that you make when I'm inside you." I could feel his erection and thanked god I was clothed. "Your whines and whimpers." I felt his teeth at my ear and shuddered. "It turns me on knowing that I have power over you." His voice was husky and I was having trouble processing coherent thoughts, let alone the ability to breath properly. "Your defiance calls for my punishments." I squeaked when one of his hands gripped my ass at this comment and shivered when his lips made their way to my collarbone. "Your tears for my caress. You make me crazy little girl." Staring at him I couldn't speak, wetting my lips did little good and only resulted in bringing my mouth unnecessary attention.

Hours later I sat wrapped in my bed sheet at the piano while my "lover" took a shower. Looking over the keys I brought my hands forward and started to play, allowing my voice to carry hauntingly throughout the room.

**_Sparkling grey,  
They're my own veins.  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart.  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away  
Just get through this day  
Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay_**

Lost in the music I did not notice when a lone figure appeared, standing in the doorway he stood in nothing but a pair of jeans, his long silver hair, soaked and pulled back low into a ponytail.

_**Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know Id never hurt you that way  
Youre just so pretty in your pain  
Give up my way, and I could be anything  
Ill make my own way  
Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate.**_

Without warning I was ripped away from the piano, clutching the sheet to me I stared at him in horror, him back at me in hate.  
"I don't understand you InuYasha." I said softly, whimpering slightly when his grip tightened on me. "Why are you always so angry?"  
"I told you!" He shouted snarling in my face. "It's all I know how to be!"  
"Why!? What happened to you to make you so closed hearted InuYasha!? Why can't you let me in... I want to understand, I don't want to hate you because of your temper! Especially when you can't control it but your leaving me no choice! You're leaving me no choice InuYasha!! You say I'm making you crazy, well your killing me! I can't trust my heart when you've broken it completely! Are you happy? You preach about obedience but you don't understand InuYasha! I can't say no to you. I'm in love with you damnit! I'm in love with you!" I stared at him looking for some kind of emotion, anything, sighing I pulled myself out of his grasp and shook my head. " And for the first time since I've known you... you have nothing to say. I would leave but I'm not in the mood for any more of your punishments." Settingly myself back down at the piano I turned by back to him. I guess its true what they say, you can't control how you feel, or who you ended up feeling for, it's sad isn't it? So many people put through tragedies because of love? Fingering the keys lightly I sat silently, saddened, but for the first time in along time the tears that used to flow freely did not come into the picture. I smiled softly to myself and finished the song without words. The melody drowning out the piercing silence, I felt him place himself on the bench beside me and looked at him silently. Lifting his hands he started another another song. Removing my hands I watched stupidly.

_**Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land  
**_

_**This is gonna to break me clean in two  
This is gonna to bring me close to you**_

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

Eyes widening I stared at him, a light blush covering my cheeks.

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

**_This is gonna bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me_**

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**

**_This is gonna bring me to my knees  
I just wanna hold you close to me_**

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I needed  
She is everything_**

Removing his hands from the piano he turned his head to look at me, blinking in surprise when I walked quickly into the next room. I ended up in the bathroom and smashed my hands down on the counter. Staring into the mirror I swore, no, I had to go back, I was in to much of a fury to sit back and let him think that just because he could play the piano and sing well that he could he toy with my feelings just because I laid them all out on the table. Looking up I mentally spat at the image in front of me, bringing my hand up in a fist I smashed it directly into the mirror, ignoring the pain when glass cracked and flew back at me.  
"Stupid girl." The next thing I knew I had an annoyed hanyou picking glass out of my hand and pouring peroxide over the wounds. Letting lose a scream and a long line of curses I glared at him and attempted at ripping my hand from him. "Stupid, violent girl." He chastised continuing with the peroxide. Letting lose a whimper I continued trying to pull my hand away, failing. "Shhh..." he said starting to bandage my hand. I didn't answer only let out another whine, again he shushed me and I sighed squeezing my eyes shut. When he released me I looked at him in gratitude, said my thanks and quickly walked out. I really needed to get out of the house, have sometime to clear my head, and honestly, I needed to go to work, for appearance sakes. Making my way to work was surprising uneventful, save for the phone call. Not recognizing the number I flipped open my phone.  
"Hello?" I asked making my way into the coffee shop.  
"Where the hell are you!?" Came the roar from my phone, yanking the device away from my ear I suppressed the urge to snap it closed, before responding.  
"Please don't yell at me through the phone, I'd like the speakers to continue working. I'm going to work, I do have a job, considering that I don't see you or Miroku paying for anything that you consume, like food or toiletries, I have to bring home money. Now goodbye." I snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into my pocket. Looking around the room I noticed it in an up heave. "What the hell happened!?" Turning my attention to the redheaded girl currently sweeping glass into a dustpan I waited for an explanation.  
"Some guy on a motorcycle drove by and shot out our windows..." She responded quietly, and that's when I noticed the bullet holes in one of our two coffee makers. "Son of a bitch!" Grabbing my phone once again I dialed Sango's number. "You need to get down here. Now."  
"I can't. I'm busy." After that I heard a dial tone. That bitch. Fine, I'll deal with this my self. "Everybody get the fuck out! Now!" Motioning for the door I came behind them and locked it. Glaring at them I watched as some asshole threw his coffee in through the window frame, lunging I smashed his head into the pavement before proceeding to beat the living shit out of him. Next thing I knew I was being handcuffed and thrown into the back of a police car. Note to self, next time I feel like going to work, don't.

_**Author Note**_: Thank you all for your reviews! 3 Lol I love reviews, they make me feel special. Although I refuse to write "REVIEW", if you want to review I appriciate it, if you don't I still appriciate your taking the time to read my story. By the way I would just like to say that this is the LONGEST chapter for a story that I have ever written. 10 and 1/2 pages! Whoo!

malmal07: I know Kagome has it hard, she can't figure out her feelings and is pretty screwed that she's in love with someone whose not exactly the nicest of guys. Speaking of InuYasha, is he not creepy as hell?

dblueheartless: I know lol, she'll tell you she regrets it but deep down she loves it. Just cause I say she has to, the drama is fun to write so she has to deal lol.

beautifulyreal: Aww thank you lol!

Sacredarrow22: Lol I know, it was fun writing them, yes he did spank her for misbehaving and for flirting with the bartender, he was pretty mad about that. I promise you won't have to wait too long.

Twilight: I love stories like this and I really just wanted something that was so emotionally draining, intense and gripping that it wouldn't get boring. Lol thanks, I will!

Inuyasha'sChic: Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Half the time my chapters won't have this thing. Honestly you all know that I only own the plot and the personalities of my characters because, well they don't act like this in the manga or the anime so face. I don't own the actual characters though and I believe that each and every one of you out there know that. I feel no need to remind you.

Sighing I looked around the cell, alright, I'd had enough. Walking over the bars I looked at the police duo standing across the wall.  
"Can I have my phone call now please?" I questioned lightly, ignoring the laughter from the men behind me. Watching as one opened the gate and grabbed me I was relieved to hear InuYasha's voice as I dialed the home phone.  
"Hello?" Came his gruff answer and I sighed.  
"InuYasha, it's Kagome... could you do me a favor and come get me? I'm at the police station."  
"Little girl what did you do!?" I yanked the phone from my ear at his sudden volume change.  
"InuYasha please... I'll explain everything later, just please come get me. I don't like this place; I'm stuck in a cage like some sort of animal surrounded by prostitutes, drunks and men that keep looking at me."  
"You owe me bitch." I heard the dial tone and sighed as I was placed back into my cage.  
"So what are you in for missy?" Came the voice of a beautiful girl with flowing black hair and deep gray eyes.  
"Beat up some guy for throwing coffee onto the floor of my coffee shop." I replied sitting on the bench next to her. "You?"  
"My boyfriend and I got into a fight on the street and when the police showed up he told them I was a prostitute and that I had become distraught when he wasn't interested."  
"What an ass." I stated rolling my eyes.  
"Speaking of that ass." I watched as she stood and leaned through the bars. "Hey babe, finally decide that you couldn't live without me?" I looked up at the man, shock registering across my face, ignoring her he looked in my direction.  
"Wench I hope you know that you officially owe me 348 dollars." Standing I felt the rage overcome me.  
"I feed you don't I?" I demanded and thanked the cop when he opened the door, an action that you could obviously tell he was not expecting.  
"You're kidding me right InuYasha!? You choose this ugly girl over me?! I can't believe this!" I heard the girl cry out from the cell. Grabbing my arm tightly he marched out onto the street and glared at me harshly when I yanked my arm away from him.  
"Who the fuck was that!?" I demanded, eyes narrowing at him. "And whens the last time you were together!?" Looking at me he snarled.  
"It doesn't matter." Turning on his heel he started to walk, glaring back at me his eyes darkened. "Come on bitch, we're going home."  
"You don't have a home! Home is where the heart is InuYasha, and you don't have a heart. If you did you wouldn't treat me this way, you wouldn't constantly hide things, you wouldn't beat at me, you wouldn't force yourself inside me and make me beg for it and, you wouldn't ignore the sound of my heart breaking every time you open that fucking mouth of yours! And even if you did, if you did you'd feel some sort of remorse."  
I watched silently as his body started to shake with rage and he punched a hole into the side of a small jewelry shop. Gasping as concrete fell my eyes went to his face as he started to yell.

"Damnit woman! What the hell do you think the reason for me beating up that bartender was!? Why I saved you when you got your stupid ass kidnapped!? Why I took you out to coffee after you fucking smacked me! Why I constantly keep you in my sight? Why I kept your stupid friend alive even after she thoroughly pissed me off? Why I sang that damned song to you!? Bandaged your hand when you smashed it into the mirror? Why I constantly demand to know where you are!? Why I came and bailed you out of fucking jail without a second fucking thought!? Seriously bitch what do you think the reasons are?!" Looking at him in shock I blinked before stating shakingly that I did not know. "Little girl." He said shaking his head. "You're pretty fucking dense." Grabbing my arm once again he continued to walk towards the apartment. Once inside he released me and turned locking the door. "You are not to leave this apartment without my permission, and you can't have my permission until I wake up, constantly saving your ass is tiring." Walking towards my bedroom he gave me once last warning. "And if I find out you leave, by the time I finish with you, you won't be able to move for a month." With nothing to say I nodded, and proceeded to sit down on the couch. Hearing his phone ring I watched out of the corner of my eye as he grabbed his coat. Pulling it on he leaned over the back of the couch and placed a kiss to my cheek. "Change of plans bitch, I'm going out, you be a good girl while I'm gone and I'll reward you later." Again saying nothing I glared at his departing form and stretched myself out on the couch; and here I thought I was too old to get grounded. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed an angered Sango who proceeded to slam her away around the apartment. Jumping up from the couch I looked at her in shock.  
"Jesus Sang, what the hell?" I demanded watching as she smashed around  
"sorry Kagome, you would think that I would be angry at the shop being broken into, which I am but the anger for that is being blinded by a much more serious hatred for my beloved Miroku." Interested I looked up at her.  
"Oh?" I questioned suddenly all ears." he is hiding things from me again Kag, he is being all secretive" Oh, this again, I sighed looking back towards the coffee table as I heard her say. "And now I come back to talk to him about it and I can't even find him."  
"He's probably out with Inu." I said yawning. "He just left."  
"That's it. Those two are definitely up to something and there is something that they aren't telling us." Let's go I said as I grabbed my jacket. "Were going after Inu."

Deciding to take my chances of getting caught I agreed, grabbing my leather jacket I slipped it on with a pair of sunglasses. Grinning at her I reached for my boots.  
"Bastards, when are they not up to something?" Nodding her head in agreement we piled into her car and drove a few minutes before noticing his red dodge viper. Yes, I know, as far as I know he doesn't have a home or a job but yet he has a dodge viper. That's it, he has to be a trust fund baby.  
Sango ended up parking a few blocks away, getting out we snuck down the Sunset. Boosting Sango up so that she could look inside I heard her laugh.  
"How do you think we could get in there? Wait, are you sure their secrete isn't that they're gay? They are pretty close." As the laughter shook through me I almost dropped her but managed to keep her on my shoulders.  
"We get in the same way we always do. The front door." Standing I made my way into the club flashing my id to the bouncer. Carefully making it so that I stayed close enough to eavesdrop yet not be seen I sat down and pulled my shades off of my eyes. Listening intently I motioned for Sango to join me.  
"We should tell them." I heard Miroku state blankly and watched as InuYasha's face darkened.  
"That's smart you idiot. While we're at it you can tell Sango how you sexually assaulted her best friend to get back at me. Oh not to mention that you were in on the robbery I failed." Looking up I noticed Sango shoot me a look and mouth sexually assault. I dropped my gaze slowly I nodded. Reaching over she pulled me close to her in a hug.  
"So then what are we suppose to do InuYasha?" I heard Miroku whisper harshly. "They just came by the girl's store, and shot out the windows to show us they mean business. They've been watching us and I'm afraid that they are going to go after Sango next."  
"Do you think I haven't thought of that yet you idiot!? I don't want them doing anything to Kagome but there is no way in hell I am blowing our cover over a few girls, we can always get more girls." He responded and my heart broke at his matter to fact tone. Biting my lip I looked at Sango, honestly not wanting to hear anymore. "The debt needs to be paid one way or another."  
I watched as Sango bit back her anger, managing to sneak our way out and into the safety of her car she turned on me.  
"Tell me everything he did to you now." Hesitating I sighed. "Tell me everything!" She shouted as tears started to cascade their way down her face.  
"There isn't much to say. He didn't rape me if that's what your thinking! He fucking tied me up, played with my breasts and pulled my pants off! ...That's when InuYasha came in through the window and beat him to hell... Are you happy now? Now that I've told you!? No, of course not, it's not that big of a deal honestly. InuYasha does stuff like that all the time, I should be use to it by now anyway!" I didn't realize that I was screaming at her, and blinked back angry tears as I let out a small whimper. "Men are all the same Sango, what's one disappointment compared to another?"  
Looking at me she tried to suppress a fresh road of tears.  
"I just thought he was different." She spoke softly and I couldn't help but cringe from the pain behind her voice. Reaching out I grabbed her hand and sighed.  
"He does love you Sango. You saw him back there, he wants to keep you safe, he at least wants to stay with you. Don't right him off because of that. It was an attack on InuYasha. They're different Sango. Dangerous, we don't understand their world or how their minds work. Besides I'm assuming that the feeling you get waking up in the arms of someone you know undoubtedly loves you, someone who you know in your heart you can't live without is too amazing to pass up. If you experience that you don't let it die out on you over a few past mistakes. Not unless it's constant, this isn't constant Sango."  
"I used to think that he loved me... but he's just using me, using me to pay whatever debt it is that he and InuYasha have gotten themselves stuck in. It's probably for their other four families and two divorces. I don't love him anymore, I can't... I'm so sorry for what he did to you Kagome." Turning away from me she shifted the car into drive and slowly made the way home. Looking out the window I sighed and quickly brushed my face of the tears.  
"You know we can't say anything yet right?" I looked at her and whimpered when I felt a headache come on. "Or else they'll probably do worse than they already have." Waiting until she parked I undid my seatbelt and got out closing the door softly. Walking into the house I bolted for my bedroom and threw everything of his out into the guest bedroom. If he wants to stay he's not sleeping in my bed. Screaming in rage I smashed a small hole through the wall and fell to my knees.  
Sango ran in instantly at the sound.  
"Kagome, stop punching holes in the god damn wall, it doesn't fix anything and it costs us money to fix!" Taking my hand she looked over it for injuries, finding none she let it go. "We need to figure out a game plan. Think rationally and turn their little plan against them, they aren't the only ones who can plot. We can plan their ultimate demise. I think I'll kill Miroku with a blender, he wouldn't be expecting that. Or maybe suffocate him with a condom. Do you think that's possible?" She asked seriously, blinking I nodded and gave her a hug.  
"Here, I'm going to go think of a plan. I'll come to your room when I figure it out." Trying in the nicest way possible to let her know that I needed to be alone I waited until she left before closing the door gently behind her. Thinking about it, I knew that there was nothing I could do expect hope that he'd finish with me sooner than later. Looking towards the ceiling I sighed, there was two options. Confront him when he got home or played stupid and started giving in to all his demands and hoping he got bored and left.

By the time he got home it was 6pm and I had my answer. Looking up at him as he entered my room I waited for him to notice all his stuff missing, which surprisingly he noticed off the bat.  
"Wench where is my stuff?"  
"In the spare bedroom." I said absently looking out the window, at the darkening sky.  
"Why?" He demanded glaring down at my form.  
"Because I think it's better if you stop sleeping in my room."  
"Why?" He demanded once more and I let lose a sigh.  
"Because you don't love me InuYasha, and because knowing that every time I wake up in your arms it kills me. Why does it matter anyway? You can get another girl, they come a dime a dozen, especially to someone that looks like Adonis himself. It'll be easy." I watched as his eyes snapped up to meet mine and shivered when the all too familiar look of anger came across his features.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Which part?" I asked backing myself slowly off the bed and across the room.  
"The part about my being able to find another girl." He made a step towards me and I whimpered in horror. "You left the house." Came his accusation before I was lifted off the ground and thrown against a nearby wall. "You left the house and followed me to the fucking bar, and now you know everything."  
"I'm sorry…" I whispered, trembling as he started to make his way towards me. Squeezing my eyes shut I waited for him to attack. Instead I heard a loud curse and the sound of his footsteps towards the door.  
Opening my eyes I found myself looking at the back of his head. Expect that his hair wasn't silver, it was black… and his dog ears where missing.  
"InuYasha?" I breathed, and gasped when he turned around to look at me with those dark eyes. Nodding he stared at me as if trying to gouge my reaction. Pressing myself against the wall I let loose a whimper. "What happened to you?" Crossing his arms he let himself fall onto the bed.  
"Every month I have a night where I become a human."  
"Because of your human blood?" I piped up, slowly bringing myself up onto my knees to make my way closer to him. Again he nodded.  
Turning to examine me he shook his head.  
"I'm sorry." Came his simple reply and it was enough to stop me in my tracks. Looking at him shocked I made a mental note to close my mouth.  
"It's okay… I understand, sometimes you get angry. It's not like there's a human shaped hole in the wall." I started to babble, completely unsure of how to react when I felt him jump off the bed and closer to me. Placing his hand over my mouth he looked at me seriously.  
"Not for just throwing you into the wall." He sighed. "For everything. I'm sorry I keep hurting you, for forcing you to be with me, threatening your friends, and for forcing myself on you. You deserve better. And. I'm sorry I'm too selfish to let you go." Looking at his expression I felt my heart break. For the first time since I'd met InuYasha I saw remorse in his eyes. Grabbing him to me I kissed his cheek before bursting into tears. "Shhh…don't cry." He whispered his arms coming up to entrap me.  
"InuYasha?" I asked suddenly and buried my face into the crook of his neck, face wet and body weak. "Why didn't you tell me about the debt?" I felt his sigh and could picture his eyes close and his hand come up to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
"You're always so full of questions." He stated dryly before continuing. "Because the more you know, the bigger the threat. If the people I owe money to come after you Kagome, I might not get to you in time. I don't want your blood on my hands."  
"But you said it didn't matter, that I was just some girl!" I responded biting my lip at the pain in my heart, pulling myself slightly away so that I could look into his eyes I cringed at his flash of annoyance.  
"Little girl, what do you expect!? I'm not the best at showing my feelings. I just say this kind of stuff, it's better you think I don't care then for you to know the truth, the truth kills when it comes to me."  
"Do you want to know something InuYasha? I tried to hate you, you beat me, stripped me bare and you made me want it. Eventually I even started to look forward to seeing you everyday, even though at the same time you made me miserable. You must think I'm nuts, some sort of delusional little girl with stokehold system but I'm not! I'm 20 years old InuYasha and every time I'm without you I get lonely. I can't even understand myself anymore! You've taken everything I was and you turned it up side down. So don't tell me that your lying to me is better because the only thing destroying me right now is that I'm never sure how you feel. You keep me trapped between love and hate and you don't do anything about it! InuYasha I can't deal with it anymore!" I was in a rage, how dare he, how dare he! I suddenly felt his lips enclose over mine, eyes widening the size of saucers I gasped. Hearing his chuckle I brought my gaze up to his eyes.  
"Babe you're not trapped. You're just to dense to know the answer." Tilting his head he smiled. Confused I sat looking at him. "Of course I love you, you silly girl." Pushing me back so that I lay underneath of him  
He continued. "Now stop crying and let me show you." Melting into his touch I leaned up to run my tongue along the shell of his ear. Shivering slightly he placed himself between my legs and grinned up at me lopsidedly.

The next morning came too quickly and I was surprised to feel teeth nibbling at my neck when I awoke.  
"Bitch." I heard growled into my ear before said ear was given a harsh nip. "You like him better than me." Snapping my eyes open I nearly laughed out loud.  
"InuYasha your ridiculous, you can hardly be jealous of yourself." I heard his snarl and bit down on my lip when he gripped my arms and pinned them above my head with one of his own. Ignoring my comment he glared at me harshly.  
"You enjoyed last night more than any other time we've fucked." Letting his accusation hang in the air I stared at him.  
"InuYasha, what's this about? Why are you so angry?"  
Taking my refusal to comment as a confirmation he looked down at me angrily.  
"You bitch."  
"What did you expect!?" I demanded looking up into his eyes for some trace of the man he was the previous night. "Last night was the first night you didn't make me feel dirty for wanting you!"  
"Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl. Don't blame me for your feeling dirty. You only felt dirty because you never heard me tell you I love you. Let me tell you something babe. Talk is cheap, love isn't about telling someone." I stilled at his cruel laugh. "Although if I knew you'd go so willingly after three words, I would have said them along time ago."  
Shoving at him widely I bit back the sob that threatened to escape me. Easing himself off of me I jumped off of the bed.  
"You're right." I stated once at the door. "I do like him better than you." And with that I slammed the bedroom door shut and raced into the bathroom.

Author Note: So during this chapter I was having some trouble with InuYasha. Do you guys know how hard it is to write someone as being a stonic asshole with all his emotions bottled up and manage to keep up with the assholish wit? It's annoying. I love Kagome's ending statement though. Such a slap in the face, I'm so impressed with that, because it's a direct hit to the ego… 3

Twilight: Agreed. I think it's because I was watching a twilight trailer before I wrote that, no lie, I love Edward Cullen. He's my type of Heroin. Okay, sorry having a twilight moment. But it's true, I was thinking about how Edward wrote Bella's lullaby. 3 I know! Who pours coffee through a window? What a dink. Lol yes the drunk scene was so fun to write. I couldn't stop laughing.

Malmal07: Yes I wanted something unexpected and out there. Yeah, Kagome falling for InuYasha was unexpected to myself as well. I think it just kind of happened. I think that sometimes love just hits you in the heart when your least expecting it. I'm actually blaming this one on my boyfriend. It was definitely the same kind of thing with him, one day I just looked into his eyes and knew. Then again when I first met him I thought he was the standard hockey player asshole and made the mistake of complaining to my best friend Kat. She proceeded to tell me I was going to marry him.

Beautifulyreal: Aw me too! Lol Kay!

Dblueheartless: Yes, yes I am. It gives me great fun lol.

Oh! And if all of you lovely readers out there wouldn't mind heading over to Kt864551's profile and reading her verison of this story. It's the same idea only told from the viewpoint of Sango and focusing more on her relationship with Miroku than with Kagome's relationship with InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Last time you'll see this because you all get the drift.

Falling to my knees I was relieved to hear the all too unfamiliar sound of silence, that's generally not accompanied by a rage hungry hanyou. Breathing a sigh of relief I pressed my back against the door and looked up towards the ceiling. I didn't understand it, how can he be so hateful? What did I really do to piss him off this time? Thinking about it rationally, I came to realize that it was a lose, lose situation. It didn't matter weather I slept with him last night or not, because either way he'd find something to yell at me about. Sometimes I wondered if I really just was his punching bag, if I was just there for him to take his frustrations out on. Then again, what does it really matter? It's not like there was anything I could do about it; other than hide like a coward, and feel hopeless.  
Standing I made my way towards the shower and turned it on. I think I needed some downtime and since said rage hungry hanyou had not broken down the door, it meant I might just get some.

When I left the bathroom and slowly made my way to the bedroom I was once again shocked stupid. If this kept up I'd end up in the hospital due to heart failure.  
"InuYasha?" I called out, looking around the empty apartment. Letting lose a shaky breath I went to get dressed. Unsure of why I felt so uneasy I looked around paranoid. "InuYasha? Where are you?" The silence confirmed my suspicion. If what I said caused him to leave the house one of two things could happen.  
One: He could wait until I was sure I was free of him and then beat me sans is normal.  
Two: He could actually have his feelings hurt…. Less likely but possible…

The idea that InuYasha could have hurt feelings was a little weird to get my head around and I started to find myself feeling a little guilty at the idea. Strange isn't it? The fact that he's the one that is doing an excellent job at sending me to an early grave and feels nothing; yet I make one little harsh remark and I feel guilty. This is laughable. Honestly.

Walking out into the hallway I was met by Sango.  
"Kagome the meeting is off, I'm really not in the mood to conduct it."  
"Sweet." I replied with a forced smile. "I was planning on skipping it." Glaring at me she told me about how she was going out and to not bother calling her. I nodded my head before heading on my own way. Ending up at the mall I sighed and made my first stop. Two new pair of jeans, a mini skirt, a pair of boots, three dresses and a few tops later I found myself groaning when I noticed I had missed a text message.  
"Meeting back on." It read and I checked the time. 12:15… Oh shit. Groaning I started to make my way towards the coffee shop wondering why the hell she couldn't seem to make up her mind.

Starting on my way to the coffee shop I noticed a shiny black Volvo, it was definitely Miroku's but, where was he? Looking at the car in absolute adoration I sighed. Idiot didn't even lock the doors, and he left the keys in the ignition. Maybe this was a sign, that I should have a Volvo. It was a good sign.  
"Kagome?" I heard his voice and turned to look at him.  
"Miroku" I stated in a clipped tone and leaned my back against the car. "How are you? Sango's great by the way. Very violent and full of rage, maybe you should go talk to her so she can slice your balls to shreds. I think that'd be enjoyable don't you?"  
"No. I can't say I agree, and for the record she and I are back together. She had a condition though, that'd I'd have to apologize to you and to do anything it takes to get you to forgive me."  
Looking at him incredulously I smirked.  
"Anything?"  
"You want my car." He stated in horror and I shook my head.  
"Not your car… but one like it? A pretty silver Volvo S80?" I looked up at him cutely.  
"Okay that I can do. Anything else?"  
"Will you answer a question for me? Why does InuYasha act the way he does?"  
Looking at me he sighed.  
"Get in the car Kagome. I have a feeling I should help you understand."  
Nodding my head I got into the passenger side.  
"Now Kagome. InuYasha, he's had a bit of a bad history." Turning my attention to him, I watched as he put the car into drive and started making the way in the direction of the coffee shop. "When InuYasha was six his family home was broken into. His father was killed by a few of Naraku's men, now if that wasn't traumatic enough his father's relatives didn't approve of his mother because she's the reason his father's first marriage broke up. At his father's funeral his relatives had the authorities remove InuYasha from his mother's care with claims of her being an unfit mother. Now InuTashio's family was very influencal and despite the efforts of Izoyai to get her son back he spent the next twelve years in various foster homes unable to contact her mother, only to hear about her once, that was the first time she attempted suicide." Saying nothing I brought my gaze to the open window. "He'll never tell you. His past isn't really something he likes to bring up so I wouldn't pester him. Just… just attempt at forgiving him for everything he's done."  
"I already did." I said quietly. "He apologized last night and now this morning, now he's just back to acting like... never mind. Miroku? Thanks for this. You know you're really not a bad guy."  
"Does this mean you forgive me?"  
"I'd forgiven you even if you said no to the car. But you can't go back on your word!" Smiling I jumped out of the car and hurried into the coffee shop. Blinking I looked down at Sango and the puppy.  
"Aww."  
"You're late." She stated bluntly before getting up off the ground, where she had been previously playing with the puppy. "We need to talk, there is no meeting. There are some things that I don't think I'm quite clear about and I'm not sure why people think that they should keep things from me it's getting annoying and it does more damage than good… I am a grown woman. Kagome why didn't you tell me about what happened? Why did you let me live the lie and sleep next to someone who had wronged you? You know my feelings on liars."  
Sighing I grabbed a seat and sat down. Pressing my lips together I looked at the ground and then back up at her before finally speaking.  
"When you love someone you want them to be happy, it doesn't matter if you're hurt, you always think of others. Did you not end up forgiving him for what he did Sango? Is that not why he's buying me a car? Honestly Sango the reason I didn't tell you was for the benefit of us all. If I were to have told you then you would have left him hands down. It would have destroyed you both, the way you two look at each other makes that fact plain as day. It also would have created a larger barrier between you and I. If I went to you after he'd done it I would have been emotional and savage. You would have thrown him out and you would have pitied me. I would have hated you for forgiving him, before I myself had forgiven him and in turn we would have fought. Not to mention that I just couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy your happiness and leave you in a relationship like mine Sango. You want me to prove my justifications are best? I can't. Not when my justifications are based off nothing more than romanticized hopes, dreams and idealisms. Besides, when he looked at me I could tell he really didn't want to, actually, that confused me until I found out he was with you. Then I knew why, when he looked at me he knew what would happen if you found out, all you could see in his eyes were sacrifice. He did it out of revenge, to avenge you against InuYasha. I couldn't punish him further when I knew he was already punishing himself."  
I watched her as she dropped her gaze to the floor before looking up to meet my stare.  
"He's really buying you a car?" I grinned before starting to explain.  
"Not just any old car! I shiny Volvo! An S80!" Doing a little dance in my seat I grinned up at her, watching as she bent to pick up the puppy, a smile lighting her face she grinned. "Kagome, meet Mojo."  
Jumping up from my seat I grinned at her.  
"You can help me understand Inu!" I shouted and quickly petted the top of his head before biting my lip. "If he comes back…" I stated in a small voice and gazed out the window. Feeling a bundle of fur enter my arms I snuggled him closer to me.  
"Where is Inu?" I heard her ask and sighed.  
"Well, to make it as short as possible, in retaliation to his saying something extremely hurtful I maybe, sort of told him that I liked his human side better than well… him. So he left."  
Sango sighed and I could tell she was thinking hard, before utter brilliance started to spew from between her lips.  
"Well of course he left Kagome, you caught him in a vulnerable state. He is just beginning to learn how human's function and is not all that ready to be emotionally available to you and yet, his human side came in and did it with such ease. InuYasha has been trying to woo you, and he cares for you but he isn't very good at expressing it so he does it through things such as jumping in a van and rescuing you or constantly being your protector, he became jealous of his human side because everything that he has been secretly working so hard at was destroyed by those three little words. He does love you, I can see it behind his cold hard steel eyes because sometimes when he looks at you, just for a second I can see warmth. Miroku told me that is exactly why he kidnapped you, so that Inu could understand the emotion that a man feels when the woman he loves is in danger. That is the day Kagome, that Inu realized he loved you and he really did care what happened to you. Talk is cheap Kagome, actions speak louder then words and that is what InuYasha has been trying to prove to you all along. . His human side can say that it loves you, but Inu works everyday to show you."

Staring at her I swallowed against the dry in my throat. Looking towards the ground I let lose a whimper.  
"I'm such an idiot… I spent so much time not understanding, he's right, I'm dense, I'm so fucking dense." Falling back into my seat I stared down at the floor. "Sango, what am I going to do? What if, what if he doesn't come back?"  
"Kagome that is the beautiful thing about love, you make your mistakes. You forgive, learn and then you move on together stronger then before. Mistakes are the basis of relationships because without mistakes you would have nothing to grow on. That boy loves you, and you love him. He will be back, and you two will love again."  
Nodding I smiled at her.  
"Thanks Sango." I stated before standing to give her a hug. "What would I do without you?  
"You would be a complete and utter train wreck, of course." Laughing she continued. "No darling, what would I do without you? Thanks for everything."  
"you would be a complete and utter train wreck of course I laughed at my own wit , "no darling, what would I do without you? Thanks, for everything"  
"No" I grinned. "Thank your boyfriend, for my car." Erupting into a fit of giggles I clutched my stomach. We continued to laugh until Miroku walked in and handed me a set of keys.  
"Your pumpkin has turned into a carriage. My dear your ride awaits and please accept this gift with my deepest and sincerest of apologies." Jumping up and down in excitement I threw my arms around him.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted and then calmed myself down. "Miroku you should know something. I forgave you long ago, if I didn't I would have told Sango. Now, if you were InuYasha where would you be? Where's his hiding place?"  
"Probably that shitty bar on forth street."  
"The one with all the drunks and smokers?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Yes."  
Grabbing him by the collar I nearly killed him.  
"Miroku that's all the bars on Fourth Street!"  
"Oh Kagome, you know the one right next to the pawn shop!" Nodding my head I turned and bade my friends' goodbye. Racing out the door I opened the car door and took a moment of silence to absorb the cars absolute sense of awesome before quickly speeding my way to Fourth Street. I was on a mission.  
Turns out my mission was a bust. Miroku was wrong and I was still very much alone in my pretty, pretty car. Turning on the wheel I made my way home. Parking the car I locked it and went up into the apartment. Going into the bedroom I collapsed onto my bed, it was going to be weird sleeping here alone. Standing and removing my clothes save my underwear and bra I lazily curled back up in bed. Pulling the covers up I stared out at the night sky. It was going to be a long night and I knew that if I fell asleep it'd only be from exhaustion, and it would only be after I could cry no more.

It must have been hours later because when I woke the room was in complete darkness. Slowly reaching up to rub at my eyes I let lose a yawn. That's when I felt the bed shift ever so slightly. Turning so that I was facing what was beside me I grinned.  
"InuYasha!" I squealed and jerked myself closer to him. Gripping his shirt I started to babble.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it, I don't even know why I said it. I'm sorry…"  
"Woman…" He sighed drawing me closer to him. "You talk too much."  
"No InuYasha, don't. Just let me apologize. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it and I understand that you obviously have some thing against your human form and I shouldn't have made that type of cheap shot. It was low of me and I know it hurt your feelings and you don't deserve that. I'm sorry." I started to babble again and only stopped when I felt his hand cover my mouth.  
"Like I said woman, you talk too much." Running my tongue up against his hand I grinned when he removed it.  
"I keep forgetting… talk is cheap." I took the moment that he stared at me to move my lips over his and let a giggle escape into his mouth when he flipped me under him.

The next morning I woke to the beeping of my alarm. Fuck you Sango, I'm not going to work today, detangling myself from the man sleeping next to me I reached over to hit the alarm off only to find myself pinned face down.  
"Who said you were allowed to move bitch?" Came his reply against my ear and I involuntarily shivered.  
"I need to turn the alarm off!" I gasped as his teeth grazed themselves over my ear. Feeling him shift slightly the confounded beeping subsided and InuYasha was rolling onto his side pulling me to him.  
"You know what?" I asked carefully, looking at his chest before leaning my head against it.  
"What?" Came his gruff reply and I felt his claws trailing their way lazily up my back.  
"This is the first morning we've stayed in bed like this…"  
"That's cause you're always a bitch when you wake up." I removed myself from his chest and glared up at him.  
"Because you always spend the night before doing something to make me mad at you." I responded and sighed. "You know what, forget it, I'm not fighting with you this morning." Laying my head back down on its previous pillow I closed my eyes and allowed his delicious scent to wash over me.  
"Bullshit. I could make you fight with me." Rolling so that I was once again pinned underneath of him I looked up into his eyes.  
"Do you really want to ruin this?" I asked seriously and was surprised to see him watching my mouth, his tongue darting out to lick his own.  
"Ruin what?" He asked leaning his head to stop my response. After we parted I glared at him.  
"The moment"  
"What moment?"  
"This one."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded and I couldn't stop the grin that spread out on my face at his look.  
"Never mind. It's okay that you're mentally impaired. It doesn't bother me."  
Growing angry he let loose a snarl and gripped my shoulders.  
"What did you just call me bitch!?" Looking up at him I sighed before bringing my hand up to cup his cheek.  
"… I was joking."  
"Hmpth." He scoffed and I squirmed slightly underneath him.  
"Inu… You can't keep sitting on me naked like that. It's making me want you." I breathed and nearly lost it when he stilled and looked at me in shock. Allowing a giggle to make its way through my lips I brought my hand up to trail it along his chest and stopped just before I got to his member. I didn't have to tell him twice.

Author Note: There, a little more fluff than normal. Sorry this chapter was kind of fun to write…

dblueheartless: He really is. Lol! 3 Thanks!

freak0star: Lol yes his constant pms was starting to annoy me as well which is why there's a tiny bit of fluff. I like fluff, maybe I'll write more, it makes me feel fuzzy. Lol thanks!

Twilight: Lol I KNOW! Breaking Dawn is in less than a week! squeal and the movie… So delicious! Lo thanks, I wanted to give Kagome more flavor and I can't tell you about InuYasha. Lol thanks! 3

Shichinintai's Girl: LOL! I love the fact you called him a brute! And thanks!

Beautifulyreal: Thanks! Lol that makes me so happy!

Boredgirl17: Thanks! Lol I love when stuff makes you go. "Holy crap! Was not expecting that!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Author note: I'd like to thank my lovely boyfriend for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. Baby, you're an asshole.

9:20, that meant I had twenty minutes until Ryan, Chad and Chris got here. Twenty minutes to explain to InuYasha that they were just friends and all of the details as to where I was going.  
"Inu?" I asked looking up at him sweetly. "I'm going to the club with some friends of mine. I'll be home around 2, and I promise that I won't drive drunk and that if anything bad happens I'll call you."  
Looking at me incredulously his eyes narrowed.  
"By friends you mean Sango." He stated and glared at me when I shook my head no. "What kind of friends?"  
"Just Chad, Chris and Ryan" I replied looking up at him as a look of annoyance crossed his features.  
"Men." I watched as his face darkened and he snarled at me. "No."  
"InuYasha you are hardly my father. I'm going. I haven't seen them since last September." Kneeling in front of him I brought my hand up to cup his cheek. "Besides it's not like anything bad would happen, you know how I feel about you, and if that doesn't sooth your worries you have my unending fear of your wrath on your side."  
"Bitch you're not going. Did I stutter? And if you even think about walking out that door I'll drag your ass back and take you in front of all your friends. Then again you'd like that wouldn't you, you little slut." To prove a point he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. Detangling myself I whimpered.  
"Fine, I won't go out." They can just come here you ass. "I'm going to tell them that my idiot of a bedmate won't let me come out to play."  
"Boyfriend bitch." Turning to look at him I blinked before shaking my head and leaving the room.  
Grabbing my cell phone I called Chad.  
"Hey! Change of plans. My apparent 'boyfriend' has locked me under house arrest, but stupid didn't say anything about you guys coming here. Even prisoners get visitation hours right?" I heard him chuckle before his agreement. "Okay! Be here in twenty!" Hanging up the phone I sighed, booking it to my room I yanked on a pair of dark jeans and a turquoise tee-shirt that read "For those who love to rock and roll." Grabbing a belt I looped it through my belt loops and stopped when I noticed my hanyou lover staring at me. "What?" I questioned and looked at him in surprise when he growled at me.  
"I thought you were staying home." He snarled and I sighed.  
"I am." And it was true.  
"Bitch are you planning something?" He demanded and I smiled at him in what I hoped looked innocent.  
"Of course not."

That's when the door bell rang. I watched his eyes look from the door to me and I booked it out of the room and to the door swinging it open I grinned. "Ryan! Chad! Chris!" I shrieked jumping to give each guy a hug.  
Feeling an ominous presence from behind me I turned. "Chad, Ryan, Chris meet InuYasha. He's my boyfriend."  
Chad, being the bravest reached out to shake his hand; InuYasha being an asshole simply glared at it, nodded his head and gave a gruff 'hey'.  
"InuYasha don't be rude!"  
"Nah, it's cool Kagome." I heard Chad reply as he went to flop on the couch. "I understand, I'd be pissed if my girlfriend wanted to hang out with a bunch of random men too." Rolling my eyes I sat next to him only to have InuYasha sit next to me and pull me towards him. Laughing Chris sat on the chair opposite of us. Ryan being the only one standing, I silently started praying to the gods. Please don't say anything stupid, please. Sitting down he smiled.  
"Jesus Kag, you look like you're going to geek out." He stated and laughed when I scowled at him.  
"Whatever. You guys want beer?" I asked making my way towards the kitchen followed by a cheer of 'yah beer!' or something like that. Standing by the door I stopped and held my breath. I know those boys, and they will not behave.  
"So how long have you two known each other?" He sounded innocent enough…  
"About a month." Came InuYasha's dark reply.  
"Oh." He seemed to perk up at the news and sighed. "Good to know it's not serious. "  
That's when Chris started to laugh, before I'm assuming he punched Ryan in the arm.  
"Good old Ryan still thinks he has a chance…"  
"Excuse me?" I heard the low voice of my lover and shivered.  
"Oh Kagome didn't tell you?"  
"Ryan just shut the hell up and sit down." Thank you Chad! 3  
"Let the man speak." Feeling that this was about to get out of hand I burst into the room holding the beer.  
"About the year she spent in my arms mutt." Dropping the beer I stared at him shocked as it smashed all over the floor. Turning to look at me Chad and Chris looked down in horror at the beer.  
"Doesn't matter" InuYasha stated calmly before walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. "I was her first." Eyes widening in shock Ryan looked at me.  
"You've known him for a month!" I knew I could deal with this one of two ways, destroy a friendship by standing up for InuYasha, or destroy an already dysfunctional relationship by telling Ryan how it happened. I settled for the third option. Standing I made my way to Chad and Chris.  
"Care to join me in the kitchen? I'm suddenly in the mood for some hard liquor and you two are the only men I will even consider spending anymore time with."  
"Kagome!" I heard Ryan shout and turned to look at him.  
"Ryan, I thought you were my friend! You promised me that you'd still be one of my best friends after we split. I can't believe you waited 2 years to break that promise! And you!" I spoke turning to InuYasha, "I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think you were immature enough to start pissing contests with someone who was always more my friend than boyfriend! You know what InuYasha. Call me when you're done being an asshole! I'm out!" Grabbing my coat I looked to Chad. "Can I crash with you?"  
"Sure thing. See ya guys." Giving a lazy salute we made our way out the door.  
"Bitch!" I heard screamed after me. "Where the fuck do you think you're going!? You get your ass back in here or I'll break every fucking bone in your skinny ass body!? Bitch, what the fuck are you driving!? Where did you get that!?"  
Slamming on my gas I sped out of there, that's the thing when you're fucking a hanyou. It doesn't matter how fast you drive, if there is enough adrenaline and an undeniable thirst for your obedience they will keep running after your car. How very canine.

After about an hour I slowed my pace. Coming to a slow stop I leaned my head against the wheel and let the sobs over take me.  
"Kagome?" I heard from beside me. Looking at Chad I let loose a whimper and watched as he got out of the car. Shaking from a mixture of embarrassment, terror and anger I let the tears flow freely. Keeping my eyes shut and head down I could only hear the muffled voices of who I assumed were Chad and InuYasha.

"What the hell man? In all the years I've known that girl I've never seen her so fucked up! Are you proud of your fucking self you asshole? You've reduced her to a trembling mess! This is the same girl that got suspended for locking a cheerleader in the gym room after playing hair dresser! The girl had to wear a wig after that! Now look at her, where's all her spirit gone? I'm going to tell you this now man, I don't fucking like you, and I don't understand why she's with you, but if she wants you fine, but I swear to fucking god, if you hurt her again I'll rip your heart out just for touching her."

Feeling the driver door open I looked up into blazing amber eyes.  
"Bitch, what did I tell you would happen if you walked out that door!?"  
"Oh just do it. I'm gone playing these games, I'm done fighting you off, you want me, well here I am."  
Looking at him I wiped the tears away and felt his hands come up to my shoulder.  
"You're not allowed to see that ex of yours ever again." Refusing to comment I nodded.  
"You also have to get rid of this car." Again I nodded.  
"You have to move into your own apartment." He continued and I sighed.  
"Okay."  
"Not to mention you have to quit working at the coffee shop."  
"Fine. I'll stay home cook and clean all day."  
"You also can never see Chad or Chris again." Looking up at him I bit back the fresh set of tears.  
"I hate you." I whispered.  
"Little girl, I just don't care." Grabbing my hand he yanked me out of the car and started pulling me in the direction to the apartment. Ripping my hand away I waited until he looked at me to punch him square in the nose, wasting no time, I then proceeded to kick him in his private parts. As he went down I kneed him in the head.  
"Chad get in the fucking car now!" I shouted at him and started to break in my new stiletto boots on InuYasha's side.  
"I know you don't care, that's what got us into this god forsaken mess you asshole! If you cared or if you had feelings you wouldn't be using my rage to send me into insanity. I can't believe you, you take things too far! I don't care if you're jealous! I'm allowed to have guy friends; this is the stuff that tests relationships! We can't be in one if you can't trust me." Sending another kick to his side I spat at him.  
"We also can't have you punishing me all the time baby; it's time you were punished too. That's what relationships are all about, partnership. Can't be partners without being equal."

Stepping back I watched as he lay unmoving, silently turning my back to him I walked towards the car and got in. Slamming the door shut I drove off in the direction of Chad's apartment. Once there I parked and followed him in before flopping myself down on his couch.  
"Wow." He stated blankly flopping down beside me. " I can't believe you just did that."  
"I couldn't help it! He makes me furious!" Sitting up I glared at the floor. "All he does is try and dictate my life… like Stalin.. No, more like Hitler. Hitler made his women crazy too." Chuckling Chad threw an arm around me.  
"Kaggie, did I ever tell you that you are absolutely the best friend a guy could ask for?" Smiling slightly I snuggled into him.  
"I think vaguely once, when we were both quite drunk." Laughing again he kissed my forehead.  
"Don't worry about it. You'll fix things with that idiot. Actually, on the topic of that idiot, do you really want to spend your life with someone whose children may act like him?"  
"I don't know how I feel anymore Chad." Looking up at him I let loose a sigh. "One minute he makes me hate him, the next there's something there that jus t pulls at me, then it's gone. It's a never ending cycle yet, for some strange reason I keep going back to him. I love him for all that he is, even if he is the most infuriating asswipe that ever walked the earth." Watching him slump a little I blinked. "You and Amanda are fighting again too." I whispered and pouted when he nodded.  
"Yeah, she went to spend the week at her mothers. I don't know what do to, all she's been doing lately is yelling at me. I don't know what I did."  
"Maybe she's pregnant." I shrugged and got up to grab the booze.  
"It'd make sense." He agreed and downed a swig of vodka.  
It was going to be a long night… Honestly, it was a long three days.

Said days consisting of mass amounts of alcohol and my heart spilling itself out on to the floor in a bloody mess… Or so I'm told, I don't really remember.

Groaning I removed myself from my position on the floor and went towards the bathroom.  
"Chad I'm using your shower." I called on my way out and was greeted with a groan and something that sounded like "Shut the hell up." Ignoring him I went into the bathroom and popped 2 Motrin, and then I proceeded to clean myself. Looking down at the only pair of clothes I had I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. Sighing I pulled my soaking hair into a pony tail and grabbed my keys. "Bye Chad. Thanks for letting me crash here. Love you buddy!"  
"Stop yelling damnit. Get out." Rolling over he turned his back to me and pressed his face into the couch, closing the door as lightly as I could I went down and got into my car. Breakfast sounded really good about right now.  
I drove until I found a diner, which was about half an hour later and parked my baby. Getting out I walked in and was hit straight in the face by the aroma of eggs and bacon. Sitting down I placed an order and waited, my stomach growling loudly the entire wait. My food took about ten minutes to devour, paying and leaving a tip I made my way back to my car. Getting in I sighed. I had absolutely no idea as to where to go. I could go home and face InuYasha, which is basically facing my death since let's face it. I did kick the shit out of him, I could go to work but then I'd have to listen to Sango bitch, or I could simply fuck off and get out of town for a few days. Strange thing was, the last option didn't really appeal to me and the second option would probably my hangover worse. Really I just wanted to go home and put on clean clothes, maybe sleep in my bed. If I got lucky InuYasha would be asleep when I got there. I could get in, sneak into the guest room and lock him out. It could work right?

Wrong. Opening the door of the apartment I was greeted with the sight of him sitting on the couch glaring at me.  
"Hi." I squeaked and winced when he got up and turned walking silently into the kitchen. Blinking I quietly closed the door and walked towards my bedroom. Grabbing a pair of pajamas I pulled them on and sat down on the bed. Grabbing a book I waited, and it wasn't long before I watched an angry hanyou storm in through my door.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid bitch?! You think you can just run out of here for three days without a call! I had no idea where you where, if you were safe! Damnit Kagome that's what you have a cell phone for! Damnit woman it's been three days of my constant worrying about your safety. Do you know how hard it was to come into this fucking room and have your scent remind me that you weren't here! Idiot! You don't just run off with random men, I don't know him he could have raped you, or killed you. You just took off with out a word; I had no idea when or if you were coming back! What the hell were you thinking!? I couldn't even fucking sleep I was so worried over your ass. You stupid, idiotic, immature, foolish girl! I can't believe you!" Sitting himself in front of me he grabbed the book from my hands and tossed it across the room. "Woman, what did I tell you about not being allowed out of my sight? You're not allowed to go MIA. You don't know what it does to me." Grabbing me towards him he crushed me against his chest.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered and let loose a whine when I felt his claws dragging themselves down my back.  
"Good, and bitch? Don't you ever fucking hit me again." Feeling his claws tighten I let loose a hiss and pressed my lips to his Adam's apple.  
"Okay…InuYasha? Hurt me later… let's talk about this." Releasing me he nodded.  
"Talk bitch." He spoke gruffly and I had to force myself not to roll my eyes.  
"Well. You were out of line getting mad that I wanted to hang out with Chad, Ryan and Chris in the first place." I spoke calmly and sighed when I watched his eyes flash.  
"How the hell was I out of line!?" He demanded.  
"Because you assumed that just because they were guys I was going to go sleep with them! And because of that you were rude to them!"  
"You idiot I was rude to them because I don't like them. All you could smell when Ryan looked at you was his arousal you stupid whore." His eyes narrowed and I looked at him shocked.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"You heard me." His voice darkened and his eyes carefully watching for my reaction.  
"Do you ever get tired of being an asshole!?" I demanded suddenly, "For fuck sakes, I mean really! Did you ever even consider the reason why I left!? Or were you too busy trying to deviate ways to get back at me for leaving, worried that I wouldn't come back and you'd be left alone like normal!?"  
"You idiot! For the record I knew the reason you left, you left because of me, because all I do is hurt you and for the first time since I've known you little girl you ran away. I figured it got to be too much for you to handle, but then you came back. Now I'm not saying I'm perfect bitch, but I am saying that it's not my loneliness that made me worry about you, it's the fact that what my human told you was true and I…I don't …want you to leave…anymore." Staring at him in shock I again made that mental note to close my mouth.  
"I love you too." I whispered and grabbed his hand. Smirking he grinned at me.  
"I know. It's impossible not to love me." Smacking him playfully I squeeked when the next thing I knew he had me pinned to the bed.  
"Seriously though bitch. No more running off."  
"Okay but you have to trust me more." I shot back and blinked when he rolled his eyes.  
"I trust you, not those men. How are you going to protect yourself?" He demanded and I let loose a grin.  
"Well, I did kick your ass."  
"Only because I let you." He smirked and I felt his teeth tug at my ear. "Try and do it again…bitch."

Shuddering I grinded myself up against him and whimpered when he pushed me down into the bed using his hips. Snuggly fitting said hips between my legs he pushed his mouth onto mine and released my hands. Bringing them up to wrap them around his neck I released a giggle into his mouth. Pulling his head back he smiled down at me.  
"Kagome! Where the fuck have you been!? You missed three days of work!" Turning my head towards the door I sighed.  
"Hi Sango…."  
"Don't you hi Sango me!" She shouted. "Where the hell where you!?"  
Blinking I felt InuYasha move off me, walking towards the door he turned her quickly and gave her a small push out the door. Closing said door I heard the lock turn and watched as he turned to me coming back down onto the bed.  
"Now where were we?"

Author Note: Well… This chapter was kind of fun. The first part I wrote angry, man Kagome kicks ass hey? Then I felt more forgiving… 3 ANYWAY!

freak0star: Lol I know, I was getting tired of InuYasha just being an ass. I figured he needed a reason lol .

Beautifulyreal: Aw thank you!

Twilight: Haha thanks! I love Volvos almost as much as twilight…just the S80 though, that thing is sex. LOL! Thanks!

Shichinintai's Girl: haha thanks!

BoredGirl17: Only time can tell lol!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author Note: Point blankly, don't read ahead if you're uncomfortable with sex. Although if you've managed to get to chapter eight of this story you probably enjoy it. Admit it, you do. We all do.

"You like that don't you bitch?" Came the sultry voice of the man currently pressing between my legs. Feeling the tip of his penis brush over my folds I let loose a whimper. "That's not an answer." Forcing my eyes open I looked up at him and grinded myself against him so that he ever so slightly slipped inside.  
"How's that for an answer?" Smirking he pulled himself back slightly and let his hand come down to caress my left breast.  
"Tisk. So impatient." He scolded and delivered a sharp slap to the side of my breast. Letting lose a small gasp I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"I can't help it. Damnit InuYasha I want you. Now." Letting lose a yelp as his hand came down to cup my warm before sending another slap to my inner thigh he leaned down to nip playfully at my neck.  
"Manners bitch."  
"Please." I whimpered as a lone finger came to graze against my clitoris and jerked against his hand involuntarily. Pushing half of his length inside of me I let lose a whine and opened my eyes.  
"Beg for it bitch."Came his tantalizing voice and I felt my self shudder as his tongue flicked across my bottom lip.  
"Damnit Inu… you know I need you…" Pushing a little further I cursed. "Fuck!" Grinding myself into him he gripped my hips and started pounding. Moaning I gripped his forelocks and pulled him down to bite the bottom of his lip. Slamming hard I emitted a gasp that was stifled by the tongue working it's way into my mouth and convulsed when I felt a finger start to yet again work itself at my clit. Shaking in pleasure I felt him stiffen inside me before I felt his member quiver inside me.

A few minutes later I watched as he stood and grabbed some clothes. Blinking, I voiced my displeasure.  
"What the hell!?" I demanded sitting up. Grinning back at me I watched as he went to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt bought with slashes just above the breasts and all down the back, my leather coat and my boots. Throwing them at me he turned to get dressed. Obviously confused I stood and pulled on my clothes, grabbing a pair of socks I sat back on my bed pulling them on before yanking on my boots as well.  
"Again. What the hell?"  
"We're going for ice cream." Whoa, was not expecting that.  
"Really!?" I grinned jumping up from the bed and throwing my arms around him. "Yay!"  
"Come on bitch." Gripping me up by the waist he effortlessly threw me up over his shoulder.  
"Your bitch." I replied smoothly and laughed when I felt a small slap to my bottom.  
"And a tempting bitch you make." Smirking he made his way towards his car.  
"No I wanna drive my Volvo!" I whined pounding at his back in mock anger.  
"Why the hell did you buy a Volvo anyway?"  
"I didn't."  
"Hm?" Setting me on the ground he stared at me.  
"Miroku did." I said with glee. "It was cause he needed my forgiveness and I needed a car so tada!!"  
Blinking once he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
"You're taking it back."  
Looking at him in horror I ran towards the car and stroked it lovingly.  
"Don't listen to him baby." I said softly. "He's crazy."  
Staring at me incredulously he sighed.

"Whatever… Get in my car. I'm driving. You don't drive when you're with me." Giggling I turned to him.  
"I forgot, you've got that dog demon alpha male thing going on. You're bitches aren't suppose to mess with you."  
"Fucking right." He agreed. Sliding into the passenger seat I reached over to open his door for him.  
"Then again Inu." I started as he sat down next to me and pulled the door shut. "You had to pick the bitch that just loves breaking the rules."  
"I like demonstrating my dominance." He smirked and I continued with the banter.  
"And I'm a sucker for punishment." Turning the car on he snorted. Pulling out of his parking spot he started to drive. This was turning out fun, looking at him from the corner of my eye I smiled. Funny to think that when we're not fighting we get along perfectly.  
Backing into a parking spot we both got out of the car, walking towards the ice cream shack we placed our order and both reached for our wallets.  
"Put it away bitch." I heard him growl and looked at him.  
"No! I want to pay."  
"Bitch you know I hate to repeat myself."  
"But!"  
"Put it the fuck away now!" He shouted and I winced at his volume and watched the cashier nearly die from cardiac arrest.  
"No!" I shouted back at the same volume. Bringing his hand up to smack me I winced and let loose a whimper. Squeezing my eyes shut I waited for the blow. It never came. Growling he shoved the money into the cashier's hand and took the ice creams.  
"Stop acting like a coward." He snarled and shoved the ice cream at me.  
"Thanks." I muttered and brought the ice cream to my lips. Sighing in frustration he walked towards a picnic table and sat down. Walking over I sat beside him and continued to eat in silence. After a few minutes he turned to look at me.  
"You want to go for a walk?"  
Sighing I looked at him, pain unmistakable in my eyes.  
"Only if you promise to get a hold on your anger."  
As he stood he grabbed my hand and pulled me so that I was walking with him. I took that as a 'Yes Kagome. I promise to be a good boy.' Because let's face it, it's as I close as I was going to get.  
Leaning over I placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
"Let's play a game." Looking at me from the corner of his eye I watched him nod. "Okay. It's called the question game."  
"I'll start." He stated, lacing his fingers with mine he continued. "Okay. What's the farthest you've ever gone with a man that wasn't me." Rolling my eyes I sighed, this was way too expected.  
"I've given a couple of blow jobs."  
"To who?"  
"Hey. It's my turn!" Growling at me I smiled. "So do you call all of your girlfriends bitch?"  
"Nope. Just you." He grinned down at me and placed a kiss to my nose. "Who'd you give the blow jobs too?"  
"Ryan." I answered honestly.  
"Figures." He stated nonchalantly and I rolled my eyes.  
"How many women have you been with?"  
"Don't know. Too many to count."  
"Great." I responded pulling my fingers away from his. "I'm going to get aids."  
"Funny bitch." He snarled and pulled me to him. Looking up into his amber orbs I snaked my hand up around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine before pulling away.  
"Seriously though. What's with the bitch thing?"  
"It suits you." He said smirking and I resisted the urge to pelt him upside the head. "What's your favorite color?" I almost laughed out loud.  
"Red. Yours?"  
"Same." He answered and I beamed up at him. "Why do you have so many guy friends?"  
"Easier to get along with." Looking at him seriously I sighed. "Am I ever going to meet any of your friends?"  
"You met Miroku. Everyone else sucks, I don't bother with them."  
"Don't you ever get lonely?" I searched his eyes questionly and blinked when I heard him speak.  
"I did."  
"Not anymore?"  
"That's two questions bitch." He scolded and I pleaded with him to answer anyway. "What's it matter bitch? I have you now. I don't have time to get lonely, you're a fucking handful." Eyes widening in surprise I reached my arms around his chest and squeezed him against me. Blinking he looked down at me. "You're weird bitch."  
"I know. But my weirdness works in your favor, cause if I was sane I would have left you long ago."  
"Oh yeah?" He challenged looking at me with rage in his eyes. "Don't think I would have let you."  
"I'm cunning."  
"You're also incredibly stupid…bitch." Sighing I looked at him crossly. Crossing my arms over my chest I sighed.  
"So you think."  
"More like know."  
"You're such a prick." I spat back and turned my back to walk back to the car. Reaching out he snaked his arm around me and pulled me back into his chest.  
"What did I tell you about walking away from me little girl?" He demanded and I shivered against his breath caressing my ear.  
"You told me not to do it." I knew exactly where this was going and I looked for away to get him into a better mood.  
"So why do it anyway bitch?" Nipping harshly at my ear I gasped as his free hand went to shove itself down the back of my jeans.  
"Because I'm bad with following orders." I purred and pressed my ass into his hand.

"You better stop trying my patience bitch."  
"Oh. Spank me." Removing his hand He threw me over his shoulder and made his way to a tree. Placing me in front of it he positioned me so that my hands were pushed against said tree. Standing behind me I bit my lip waiting for the blow. I didn't wait long. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Each smack got harder and I was starting to find it getting hard to stand. Biting hard enough to draw blood I forced myself not to make a sound, or to cry. Growling behind me he continued his assault on my ass until my legs finally buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground.  
"Don' you be smart with me girl." Gripping me so that I was forced to sit on my ass I let lose a whimper and glared at him. Sitting in front of me he smiled sadistically. "Whose the alpha bitch?"  
"Santa Clause." I spat back and winced when he struck me across the face. "Miroku." I said with force and this time caught his hand only to have him hit me with the other. "Tom fucking Cruise!" I shouted at him and this time as he smacked me I smacked him back. An action that was not in the least appreciated. Shoving me so that I was on my back he pinned both of my hands arms over my head using one of his hands. "Let me ask you one more time. Whose your fucking alpha!?"  
"Ryan." I demanded struggling widely against his grip and screamed when his fangs tore their way into my collar. Tightening his grip he removed his teeth and lapped at the blood there and I choked back a horrified sob.  
"Do I have to ask you again?" He demanded and I shook my head.  
"No." Realization clear in my eyes I turned my head. 'Fuck'  
"Good." Scooping me up into his arms he carried me towards the car. Putting me into the passenger seat he buckled my seat belt and closed the door before getting in his own. I said nothing, only stared out the window silently, tears streaming their way down my face. The drive home was silent, expect for the radio. Reaching over to hit the off button he grabbed my hand and I quickly yanked it back turning my attention back to the blur that was everything outside of the car window. Parking his car I got out and bolted for the apartment, bursting the door I ignored the shocked looks from Miroku and Sango and made my way to my bedroom locking the door behind me. Shaking uncontrollably I grabbed the first thing I could and threw it at the wall. Watching as my lamp crashed into pieces I fell the floor and let the sobs over take me. I heard a knock at the door.  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" I demanded and stood so that I could kick at the door. Hearing the knocking turn into a bang I grabbed Twilight. Slamming open the door I threw it at him. "Take a lesson from Edward Cullen!" I screamed slamming the door again. Locking it I sat against it. Hearing his retreat I breathed a sigh of relief. "Stupid asshole." Making my way to my bed I flew under the covers and cried myself into a restless sleep.

The next morning I woke to utter silence and reached up touching where the bastard had bit me. Feeling nothing expect two small bumps I blinked. Had the thing healed already? Well…he did have dog saliva. Crawling out of bed I made my way to my dresser and pulled on some sweats and a tank top. Throwing my hair up into a pony tail I went to the door. Biting my lip I opened the it. Looking out into the living room I noticed InuYasha asleep on the couch, twilight on his lap. Did he actually read it? Shaking my head I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed some pop tarts. Looking around I noticed that Sango and Miroku were nowhere in sight. Oh well, probably in bed still or out working or something. Sitting down at the table I quickly ate my pop tarts and started to skim through the paper as I went about making a cup of green tea.  
"Do I dazzle you?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
"Last time I checked Twilight was copyrighted." I replied adding a half a pack of twin to my tea and stirring it in. Sitting back down at the table I glared at him.  
"Hey, you're the one telling me to learn from this Edward Cullen character. Bitch, do you like him better than me?"  
"Of course I do. Every girl wants an Edward Cullen." I said and looked at him bitterly. "Besides Edward Cullen doesn't bite people. He's civilized."  
Slamming the book down on the table he glared at me. Reaching over I grabbed the book and opened the first page.  
"Thanks. I wanted to read this." Picking up my tea I made my way back to my bedroom to have some relaxation time. Too bad I wouldn't get any. Following me into my room InuYasha laid himself on my bed and stared at me as I laid on my stomach and started to read. Sitting up he crawled over and straddled my back. "Get off me." I demanded continuing to read. Running his claws up my back he ignored me and brought his hands to start to palm my shoulders.  
"You know, just because you fucking marked me doesn't mean I have spend time with you." I snapped and brought one arm up behind my pack so that I could pinch him. Letting out a small yelp he pinched me back, square in the middle of the back.  
"Ow!"

Leaning down he sent a small lick across the bite wound and I froze, electricity racing through my body in pleasurable waves. "I'm trying to read you know." I groaned out and sighed when I tried to buck him off with no avail. "Will you please just leave me alone?!" Clenching my fists I laid there powerless to hurt him based on the position he had me in. Instead of answering me he went back to sending his tongue across the mark in slow tantalizing movements , every so often giving the area a small nip or suckle. Feeling my arousal start to build I lost it.  
"Fuck off!" I yelled at him. "I don't want to look at you right now let alone fuck you! All I want to do is read my goddamned book and be mad at you, because I am mad at you. Very fucking mad!" Getting off me he looked me in the face.  
"You're over reacting."  
"No.I.Am.Not." I stated closing my book and getting up on my knees to face him. Giving him a hard shove he fell off the bed.  
"How the hell aren't you wench?" He demanded from off the floor.  
"Because you took away my opportunity to choose who I'd spend my life with! Who knows when you'll get bored, or who knows when I'm going to come to my senses and leave your abusive ass for good!?"

Grabbing my wrist he pulled me onto the floor with him. Wasting no time he clamped his mouth down on mine. Keeping my mouth closed I tried to pull away, only to have him snake an arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. Shifting back he fell onto his butt and pulled me so that I was straddling his hips. Noticing my lack of response he pulled his head back and looked into my eyes. Sighing he kissed my nose.  
"I can't lose you." He said simply and I sighed. Extremist much? "Come on. Get dressed. We're going out." Pushing me off him he stood and I stared up at him.  
"You know I'm not really in the mood." I told him honestly and sat down on the bed. Growling at me he threw me some clothes.  
"Get dressed." He demanded. "Or I'll dress you if you really want me to bitch." Grinning he looked at me. Silently I put on my jeans and graphic t-shirt and ran a brush through my hair. Fixing it's ponytail I sighed. Grabbing my hand he dragged me out the door and I followed reluctantly to his car, getting in the passenger seat. I watched as he hit the cd player on. Looking at him questionably he ignored my gaze.

_We were running though the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
A place we hadn't been before_

_We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

"Tokio Hotel? Really?" I continued to look at him surprised.  
"Shut up."  
"Fine crank ass." I drummed my fingers in time with the music.  
_  
__Chorus:__  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_"Where are we going anyway?"

"I told you to shut up."  
"Damnit InuYasha. I want to know where you're taking me." Sliding the car into a parking spot he looked at me, and leaving no time for me to wonder how he managed to get across the city in during one 4 minute song, pointed towards the building. Looking at it I turned to beam at him.  
"Really?" Getting out of the car he nodded.  
"Come on bitch." I closed the door, slightly more excited for this trip than before. Sliding his hand into mine we made our way into the Art Museum. Walking in I started to stare at everything in sight while he went to pay. Making my way towards a statue of a contorted woman I felt InuYasha grab my waist.  
"Always so impatient." He scolded leaning down to kiss my cheek.  
"I can't help it. I want to see everything." I answered honestly enough.

_We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake_

_Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere beyond the clouds  
I can see the morning break  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

It turns out InuYasha didn't really know anything about art and although for the first twenty five minutes he faked interest he soon started getting… antsy.  
"InuYasha we're not even half way through the museum."  
"I'm hungry…bitch." He pouted and I handed him a twenty.  
"There's a coffee shop on the first story. Go."  
Looking at me shocked he shoved the twenty back into my hand and pulled me to him.  
"Who says I'm hungry for food." Licking his lips he shoved me back against an empty wall.  
"InuYasha! We're in an art museum!" I tried to reason, feeling his hips push against mine and his mouth clamp down over mine. Moaning into his mouth I wrapped my arms up around his neck.  
"Hey you two! Get the hell out of here! There are kids around this museum!" Pulling away InuYasha grinned at the security guard.  
"Sure thing. Come on Kaggie." Gripping my hand he lead the way out of the museum.  
"Something tells me you planned that." Flashing a smile my way he got into the car.  
"Oh. Inu?"  
"What bitch?"  
"Next time you plan on doing something that involves altering our lives drastically ask me first."  
"Not how I roll bitch. Not how I roll." Shaking my head at him I got into the car and ignored his toothy grin. 'At least life had yet to get boring' I told myself and reached over to lace his fingers in between mine.

Author Note: Another fun to write chapter! 3

freak0star: Yay! Lol he did! I was so proud of him in his awesomeness!

Shichinintai's Girl: Lol thank you so much! I'm glad it made you laugh, it was too much fun to write and I really hoped people would find it comical! 

Beautifulyreal: Thanks!

Twilight: Lol thanks! I agree, it was kind of my favorite part to write other than when he spilled his feelings in classic Inu fashion. Me too! One day! You're going to be Alice!? She's my favorite! 3 Good luck! I hope you win!! Aw thank you!

Vln.Vla2008: Aww thank you! Lol Yay! Another Twilight fan! Are you feeling the twilight fever what with Breaking Dawn coming out TOMORROW!? YAY!


End file.
